


Серебряный единорог на изумрудном поле

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), Tykki



Series: ББ-квест 2018 [4]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Когда графиня де ла Фер встречает графиню де ла Фер...Бета: Oriella





	Серебряный единорог на изумрудном поле

**Author's Note:**

> 1) сериал "Мушкетёры" - насквозь fix-it-фанфик относительно оригинального романа, и это макси продолжает традицию. В сериале выжили Констанция и миледи, д’Артаньян стал капитаном после Атоса, а Анна Австрийская так удачно съездила полечиться от бесплодия на воды вместе с Арамисом, что, действительно, бесплодия (мужа) как не бывало, и Людовик XIV - сын Арамиса. События "Виконта де Бражелона" адаптированы под эту версию вселенной.  
> 2) название составлено из геральдических символов. Серебро говорит о доверии сильных мира сего, об избранности. Единорог - о силе, непобедимости, чистоте. Зелень/изумруд означает надежду, радость, свободу, здоровье, соответствует богине Венере. Разумеется, символы представляют героинь.

— К тому же неизвестно ещё, в насколько законном браке рождён виконт де Бражелон, — усмехнулся в лицо Раулю де Вард. — Зато известно, что его отец послужил источником многих несчастий женщины, которую любил мой отец.

— Позвольте вмешаться в вашу беседу… — раздался за их спинами размеренный женский голос, и оба юноши повернулись на звук.

***

За месяц до этой памятной встречи графиня де ла Фер стояла в фамильном склепе, у надгробия мужа, кусая губы и комкая в руках белый кружевной платок. Она достала его скорее по привычке — глаза на красивом темнокожем лице были сухи, а все слёзы по покойному уже отплаканы. Нет, конечно же, она продолжала о нём скорбеть, но сейчас её больше заботила судьба ещё живых её близких, и именно потому сегодня она назначила встречу, которая должна была всё решить.

Если бы графиня ещё была уверена, что встреча состоится…

Шорох за спиной заставил её вздрогнуть всем телом. Поворачиваясь, она ругала себя за то, что так глубоко ушла в свои мысли и не заметила, что в склеп кто-то вошёл, но потом сама себе напомнила, с кем имеет дело. Той, кому она назначила встречу, наверняка не составило бы труда подкрасться к ней бесшумно.

Женщина, стоящая перед ней, неторопливо откинула вуаль, и они посмотрели в глаза друг другу, оценивая изменения, произошедшие за годы с их последней встречи. Конечно, их обеих уже нельзя было назвать молодыми (хотя графиня, безусловно, была моложе), но время оставило им их красоту. А в случае с гостьей, призванной графиней, — и властность, ощущение того, что она полновластная хозяйка любого места, где находится.

Когда они встречались последний раз, графиня де ла Фер ещё не знала её истории. Теперь ей всё было известно — они с мужем не хранили друг от друга тайн, — и она поражалась многому. Тому, что когда-то эта женщина не причинила ей вреда. Тому, что пришла сейчас.

Она пришла. Графиня сосредоточилась на этой мысли: она пришла — и это главное. Это значит, что всё ещё можно будет изменить.

— Миледи Винтер, — с трудом заговорила она, нарушая наконец тишину. — Благодарю, что вы откликнулись на мою просьбу о встрече. Это безмерно много для меня значит.

— Графиня де ла Фер, — улыбнулась женщина, названная миледи Винтер, опуская длинные чёрные ресницы. Графине почудилась насмешка в её словах, но она не знала, винить ли гостью или собственное воображение. — Ваше письмо меня заинтриговало. К тому же… — она бросила долгий взгляд на надгробие, у которого стояла графиня. — Я не смогла приехать на похороны. Мне показалось, Небо даёт мне знак, что мне всё же стоит принести свои соболезнования.

Графиня нервно улыбнулась:

— Вероятно, тогда их стоит принести и мне? Он вспоминал вас, знаете ли. До последних дней.

Миледи тихо вздохнула.

— Я тоже его не забывала, — качнула головой она. — Слишком много нас связывало, и хорошего, и плохого. Но он любил вас, и вы любили его. Надеюсь, в этом вы не сомневаетесь.

— Нет, — тоже тихо ответила графиня. — Но когда-то он любил и вас, когда-то и вы любили его. Поэтому он мне сказал: если придёт беда, писать вам. И, поверьте, я действительно не знаю, к кому ещё обратиться.

Повернув голову к ней, миледи улыбнулась — на этот раз настоящей, искренней улыбкой:

— Он так сказал? Я рада. Но вы не написали, что за помощь вам нужна, поэтому я не могу сказать, помогу я или нет.

Графиня решительно шагнула к ней, беря за руки.

— Дело в моём сыне, — сказала она. — В Рауле. Ему грозит опасность, и я не знаю, как ему помочь, когда среди его врагов — английские лорды и сам король Франции. Пожалуйста, миледи, помогите. Понимаю, что вы ничем мне не обязаны — но ради Атоса, ради того, что он для вас когда-то значил…

Миледи хмурилась, пока она говорила, и сердце графини пропустило удар. Но ответ стал для неё неожиданностью.

— Сильви… — сказала миледи, в первый раз обращаясь к ней по имени. — Конечно, в таком случае я вам помогу. И вы ошибаетесь — не ради Атоса. Я обязана и вам.

Графиня де ла Фер снова научилась дышать. И на выдохе произнесла:

— Спасибо вам, Анна. Теперь у моего мальчика наконец появился шанс.

— Какое старое имя, — улыбка миледи превратилась в усмешку. — Из очень старой жизни. Зовите меня лучше Шарлоттой.

***

Миледи ничего не сказала, когда они оказались у входа в заново отстроенное поместье, но Сильви видела, как её цепкий взгляд прошёлся по зданию, улавливая изменения, которые внесли архитекторы.

В слугах сейчас в основном были молодые люди, так что им неоткуда было узнать прежнюю графиню, но, тем не менее, она снова накинула вуаль, входя.

— Подайте ужин в мой кабинет, — распорядилась Сильви, полагая, что формальная трапеза в столовой будет слишком неловкой для них обеих. К тому же не хотелось терять времени больше, чем нужно.

Поэтому она решительно направилась в кабинет, не приглашая гостью следовать за собой и зная, что она следует и так. Стоило бояться: за её спиной шла наёмная убийца, служившая, если верить рассказам, двум первым министрам и регентше, и не щадившая своих врагов вне зависимости от того, кто сегодня платил ей жалованье. Но Сильви позвала её сама и не думала, что миледи интересно будет отнять у неё жизнь. Личной вражды между ними не было, а сильным мира сего едва ли нужна была вдовствующая графиня из не самого богатого поместья под Блуа.

— Вы совсем освоились в своей роли, — заметила миледи, когда они оказались в кабинете.

Сильви вздёрнула подбородок:

— Вас это удивляет?

— Меня? — из-под вуали раздался смех. — Сильви, я была вами. С той лишь разницей, что вы, кажется, не воровали. Но мы обе начинали не с самого удачного поприща.

— Действительно… — Сильви уже успела позабыть эти подробности. — Ну, что я могу сказать, в конечном счёте графство меня приняло.

— Попробовали бы они не принять, — миледи снова откинула вуаль, располагаясь на оттоманке. — Хотя, вероятно, они были недовольны, что граф де ла Фер снова заявил свои права?..

— Не очень, — покачала головой Сильви, садясь у секретера. — Окрестные дворяне всё-таки не слишком жаждали признавать ту власть, которую передал графству Атос. А при Мазарини вовсе возникла опасность, что земли отойдут короне. Мы вернулись очень вовремя.

— Наш итальянский друг был большой любитель прибрать к рукам всё, что плохо лежит, — согласилась миледи. — Я поняла, что служба Франции у меня не затянется, стоило ему войти во власть. Вы собираетесь начать рассказ после того, как подадут ужин?

— Да. Не то чтоб я думаю, что нас подслушают…

— Но случаи бывают всякие, — закончила миледи. — А вы очень мило здесь всё переделали. Совсем не узнаю дома, где мне довелось жить когда-то.

— Это была идея Атоса, — Сильви коснулась пальцами портрета покойного мужа, стоявшего на секретере. — Мне, признаться, было всё равно.

— Мудрая мысль. Начинать новую жизнь лучше не в стенах, где всё напоминает о старой.

Ужин наконец принесли и сервировали на столике. Миледи приподнялась, наблюдая, как разливают вино, и Сильви с неприятным холодком поняла, что она следит, не бросят ли что-то в бокалы. Ей всё ещё не хотелось думать, что дома такое возможно.

Когда слуги вышли, миледи подошла к дверям, приоткрыла их и убедилась, что снаружи никто не задержался.

— Рассказывайте, — предложила она, закрывая двери обратно. — Я так понимаю, дело не просто в материнской тревоге, есть ещё и факты?

— Два вызова на дуэль и одно нападение грабителей за последние два месяца, — Сильви поджала губы. — Это то, о чём я знаю. Рауль писал мне только об одном вызове. До смерти Мазарини его служба королю не была настолько богатой событиями.

— Он был ставленником кардинала? — миледи вернулась к столу, стянула перчатки и без церемоний отломила куриную ножку.

— Нет, что вы. Служил только королю и регентше, как и его отец.

— И юный король это ценит?

— Да.

— Тогда, возможно, просто людская зависть, — предположила миледи, отрывая зубами кусок мяса и запивая вином. — Прекрасное анжуйское… хотя его вкус слишком хорошо скрывает яд. Я бы на вашем месте закупала что-то другое.

— Спасибо за совет, — сухо поблагодарила Сильви, беря бокал и тарелку. Особенного аппетита у неё не было, а разговоры о яде его не прибавили, но не есть, когда ест гостья, казалось невежливым. Обмакнув хлеб в соус, она продолжила: — И мне не кажется, что дело только в зависти. Хотя, возможно, кто-то и завидует его помолвке с Луизой де Лавальер. И под «кто-то» я имею в виду, — хоть их и не подслушивали, она всё равно понизила голос, — Его Королевское Величество.

— О! — миледи улыбнулась каким-то своим воспоминаниям. — Каков отец, таков и сын… Хотя, пожалуй, предыдущий Людовик всё-таки не знал, чья я жена, когда меня к себе приблизил. Итак, вы считаете, что Людовик уже нынешний устраняет соперника?

— Ну что вы! — испугалась Сильви. — И в мыслях не было. Да и зачем королю действовать такими методами?

— Да, действительно, — кивнула миледи. — В его распоряжении есть более эффективные. Тогда — кто-то хочет доставить королю удовольствие?

— Вот это возможно, — Сильви откусила кусочек сыра. — Рауль — прямой, хороший мальчик. Он не любит участвовать в интригах и, боюсь, может слишком открыто страдать, что король откладывает его свадьбу с Луизой. Честное слово, — Сильви махнула вилкой, — лучше бы Атос разрешил им пожениться пару лет назад, а не настаивал, что они слишком молоды. Честное слово, я любила его всем сердцем, но тут он был не прав.

— Как будто бы возраст спасает от глупостей… — рассеянно протянула миледи, тоже отдавая должное сыру. Сильви не понравился быстрый взгляд, который на неё кинула гостья, но больше она ничего не сказала.

— Возможно, не спасает, — не стала спорить с её словами Сильви. — И я опасаюсь, что Рауль, всё ещё переживая из-за смерти отца, может стать лёгкой добычей.

Миледи приподняла брови:

— У меня осталось впечатление, что смерть Атоса не была неожиданной.

— Нет, конечно, для меня — не была. Атос всё-таки был много старше. Но не для Рауля, — Сильви вздохнула. — Он больше жил в Париже, и хоть и знал, что Атоса беспокоит сердце, и он постепенно сдаёт… скорее всего, не хотел об этом думать. Тем более, что его здесь не было, когда Атос слёг после ссоры с Арамисом.

— О? — удивилась миледи. — Даже так? И по поводу чего была ссора?

— Я не присутствовала, — Сильви прямо посмотрела на неё. — Но, насколько понимаю, о будущем, в том числе и Рауля. Арамис хотел, чтобы Атос вернулся ко двору, и считал, что он окажет хорошее влияние на короля…

— Едва ли те темы, из-за которых потом можно слечь, — указала миледи.

Сильви покачала головой:

— Смотря как их подать. Атос не хотел больше ничего общего иметь со двором и, боюсь, пылко это выражал. И ему не нравилось, что, уйдя на духовную стезю, Арамис стал столько внимания уделять интригам.

— Это правда, — подтвердила миледи. — Мне несколько раз предлагали заказы, связанные с ним. Правда, я по старой памяти отклоняла, но, пожалуй, надо перепроверить, чего именно от него хотели. А что там за английские лорды?

— Одна из дуэлей была с молодым герцогом Бэкингемом, — Сильви сделала беспомощный жест. — Но мне так и не удалось дознаться причины.

— Я дознаюсь, — уверенно пообещала миледи. — Это всё, что вы хотели сказать?

— Да.

— Тогда велите, чтобы с утра нам приготовили свежих лошадей. Переночуем здесь, думаю, а завтра поедем в Париж.

— В Париж? — Сильви нахмурилась. — Мы обе?

— Ну, а чего вы надеетесь дождаться в Блуа? — миледи повела плечами. — Нет, думаю, всё самое интересное ждёт нас в Париже…

***

Сильви не знала, хорошо ли спала её гостья, но сама она почти не сомкнула глаз. После долгого ожидания наконец начались какие-то действия — и теперь нервное напряжение не давало уснуть. К тому же Сильви вспоминала и вспоминала их разговор, раз за разом ища в нём недомолвки и потаённые смыслы, пытаясь угадать, что последует дальше. Что на самом деле было нужно этой женщине, почему она так легко согласилась помочь? Она не приезжала год назад на похороны, но сейчас оказалась здесь по первому зову… Сильви почти не знала её, не считая мимолётной встречи в Париже много лет назад, но рассказы Атоса и его друзей полнились ужасом и мрачным восхищением…

Измучив себя таким образом, она заснула ближе к рассвету и совсем не отдохнула к тому моменту, когда её пришли будить. Управляющего она накануне предупредила об отъезде, так что ни с кем больше говорить было не надо. Конюх ещё вечером пытался уговорить её путешествовать в экипаже, но верхом было быстрее, и если миледи решила поторопиться, чтобы помочь её сыну, не Сильви было ей мешать.

Она позавтракала в постели, а после с помощью служанки оделась и спустилась к конюшне. Накануне она взвесила все за и против того, как лучше одеться, и всё-таки решила в пользу костюма, больше похожего на её платья беженки, чем на платья графини, разве только мантилья больше соответствовала её положению. Но такая одежда позволяла ездить без дамского седла, а Сильви уже видела, что и на той лошади, на которой прискакала миледи, седло обычное. 

Она столько лет не ездила подобным образом…

— Готовы? — миледи, как и ожидалось, уже находилась в конюшне и была готова к дороге. — Прекрасно. Я вижу, сумки вам собрали — надеюсь, денег в них достаточно, потому что выезжать предлагаю немедленно.

— Вы знаете что-то, чего не знаю я? — к стыду своему, Сильви воспользовалась помощью конюха, хотя когда-то могла запрыгнуть в седло и сама. — Чем вызвана спешка?

— Я не знаю ничего определённого, но где две дуэли, там и третья, — миледи, впрочем, тоже не отказалась, чтобы её подсадили. — А мир сейчас движется быстро. Не будем от него отставать. 

И вот так Сильви покинула поместье де ла Фер, бывшее её домом много лет. Правду сказать, она даже не оглянулась — была уверена, что скоро вернётся, и больше беспокоилась за сына в Париже, чем за тех, кого оставляет здесь. Миледи тоже смотрела вперёд, но на лице, на этот раз не скрытом вуалью, Сильви видела тени прошлого. Миледи, как ей показалось, не оглядывалась скорее потому, что боялась того, что увидит.

И у Сильви сжалось сердце — ей было больно думать, что её дом для кого-то служит источником страха.

Они не разговаривали между собой, пока не покинули пределы графства.

***

Несмотря на спешный отъезд, лошадей они не загоняли. И переночевали на постоялом дворе, обсудив, куда направятся по приезде в Париж.

— Наймите комнаты ближе ко дворцу, — предложила миледи. — Так нам проще будет быть рядом с центром событий.

— Я хотела повидаться с Констанцией, — нахмурилась Сильви. — Мушкетёрские казармы не так уж далеко от дворца, а ей с мужем я доверяю точно. Да и типография Рошель там неподалёку…

— Графине не пристало жить в казармах, — усмехнулась миледи. — Ценю вашу верность подругам, но для неё будет время позже. 

— Вы мне чего-то не договариваете, — прищурилась Сильви.

— А вы мне? — пристально посмотрела на неё миледи. — Но пока мы знаем то, что поможет нам начать. Остальное можем выяснить уже в процессе.

Сильви отвела глаза: пожалуй, ей всё же сложно было с этой женщиной. Но ей хотелось поскорее увидеться с сыном, и она согласилась с планом миледи, рассказывая ей подробности о придворной жизни Рауля, которые сама знала. О том, что король ценил его за здравый смысл и спокойный характер. О том, что Луиза старалась получить место фрейлины при дворе, чтобы быть поближе к нему, другу её детства, но двор, кажется, вскружил ей голову, и она не слишком-то огорчалась, когда король постановил, что из-за траура по Атосу её с Раулем свадьба пока что состояться не может. О мелких кознях, которые Раулю чинили сверстники, особенно некий де Вард, отец которого, кажется, некогда враждовал с д’Артаньяном. О том, как внезапно это перешло в постоянные угрозы жизни Рауля. И вот ещё внезапно Бэкингем…

— Это всё интересно, но как-то мелко, — в конце концов решила миледи, задумчиво постукивая пером по губам. Весь вечер она писала письма, но не говорила, кому. — Ну а король — слишком крупно. Вы чего-то не видите, Сильви, так что нужно приехать и оценить всю обстановку на месте.

— Шарлотта, — имя, выбранное миледи, пока звучало на языке непривычно, но Сильви дала себе зарок привыкнуть. — Когда вы так говорите, мне начинает казаться, что эти заговоры я напридумывала себе сама.

— Напрасно, — миледи прикусила перо, и стала видна её щербинка между передними зубами. — Доверяйте своей интуиции, а она вам подсказала обратиться за помощью ко мне. Уверена, в Париже нас ждёт много нового и удивительного…

В некотором роде она оказалась права.

По крайней мере, отбиваться от группы вооружённых мужчин, намеренных её убить, Сильви не приходилось с молодости, и в первый же вечер после нынешнего приезда в Париж она этого точно не ждала. Так что, да, эти события стали практически новыми и достаточно удивительными…

***

— Встаньте за мной, если у вас нет пистоля! — рявкнула миледи, почти сливаясь с каменной кладкой. Сильви приподняла брови, потому что и у миледи, при всём желании, было только два возможных выстрела, и, не теряя времени, стала снимать седельные сумки. Лошадей было жалко, особенно её любимую гнедую, Звёздочку, названную так из-за яркого белого пятна на лбу. Но из засады по ним попали сразу же, и Звёздочка умерла на месте, а вот её товарка ещё билась в агонии. Сильви неудачно наступила на ногу и сморщилась от боли: в отличие от миледи, она не успела спрыгнуть и покатилась по мостовой, когда лошадь упала. 

— Сдавайтесь! — выкрикнул мужской голос, и миледи тут же выстрелила на звук. Судя по предсмертному хрипу, не промахнулась. В ответ их ненадёжное убежище осыпали свинцом, и они обе припали к мостовой за кладкой, пережидая стрельбу.

— У них преимущество, — прошептала Сильви, глядя, как миледи пытается лихорадочно перезарядить пистоль. — Нужно уходить.

— Они догонят, — сквозь зубы сказала её спутница.

— Так мы и не улицами уйдём. Здесь за углом должен быть трактир, его старый Филипп держал, — задняя дверь выходит на двор, там низкий забор, можно перебраться в соседний, там подняться на чердак и через окно…

— Вас в Париже не было добрых лет двадцать, — вздохнула миледи. — Хотите положиться на сведения такой давности?

— У вас есть другие предложения?

Миледи покачала головой и пробормотала:

— Я знала, что зря начала путешествовать дорогами богачей, и это выйдет мне боком… Попробуем ваш план.

— Последний раз предлагаем — сдавайтесь! — с угрозой крикнул другой мужчина.

— У меня ещё найдётся пара выстрелов! — повысила голос миледи, хотя, на самом деле, пистоль не перезарядила. — Кто ещё хочет проверить мою меткость?

Пока противники совещались, она молча кивнула Сильви, и, забрав сумки, они как можно тише прокрались в сторону нужного угла. У кладки всё ещё агонизировала вторая лошадь, и Сильви очень было её жалко и очень хотелось её добить, но отчаянное ржание заглушало их шаги.

Желанный угол наконец был перед ними, и, едва зайдя за него, обе женщины подобрали юбки и побежали в сторону трактира. Препятствие встретилось сразу же — он был закрыт. Сильви, не церемонясь, забарабанила в дверь, и через пару минут кто-то изнутри заворчал на тему ночных гостей, но отворил, чтобы узнать, в чём дело, и они оттолкнули этого старика (кто это был? не Филипп точно) и ворвались внутрь — внутрь лавки, которая тут теперь была вместо трактира. Но задняя дверь всё ещё вела во двор, и они выскочили туда, и забор стоил Сильви клока платья, но в соседнем дворе всё ещё стояла лестница на чердак.

— Шум, — выдохнула миледи, которая лезла вслед за ней. — Нас преследуют.

Сильви молча кивнула, не заботясь, что это вряд ли можно увидеть. Но не надо было слов, чтобы понять — это не обычные грабители. Засада ждала конкретных людей, и оставалось узнать, кого именно. Сильви в первый раз задумалась: а какие неприятности сейчас у миледи? Потому что, может быть, это именно её враги…

— Куда мы идём? — спросила миледи, когда они спускались на пустырь.

— К мушкетёрским казармам, — Сильви сощурилась, пытаясь угадать, проходим ли её проулок напротив. — Они тут ближе всего.

— Ведите.

Нет, может быть, какой-то приличный постоялый двор и был ближе. Но в Сильви ожили привычки молодости — бежать туда, где точно окажут помощь, а на постоялый двор могут и не пустить.

Может быть, не пустят даже сейчас, несмотря на более богатое платье.

Но те, кто за ними гнались, тоже знали закоулки Парижа, знали, вероятно, лучше, чем Сильви сейчас. Поэтому их догнали — а жаль, оставалась всего улица, и здесь уже начинались горящие уличные фонари.

Миледи показала Сильви на нишу в стене, а сама присела за бочкой, наблюдая за неторопливо приближающимися преследователями. Их было человек пять-шесть.

— Хотя бы нож есть? — шёпотом спросила она, заканчивая перезаряжать пистоль.

— Нож есть, — так же ответила Сильви.

— Защищайтесь, когда они будут рядом, — сказала миледи. — Они всё ещё хотят взять нас живьём.

И, уменьшая, вероятно, это желание у преследователей, она выстрелила в них и тут же упала обратно за бочку.

На этот раз, кажется, не попала. Но они хотя бы рассыпались по укрытиям.

— Мы не причиним вам вреда, — глумливо выкрикнул тот же мужчина, что раньше. — Вам так жалко расстаться с кошельками?

— С кошельками, как же, — тихо фыркнула миледи. Лихорадочно огляделась, но никаких закоулков рядом больше не было, а до казарм было ещё прилично.

— У вас остался последний выстрел! — напомнили им.

— Кто хочет его получить? — с вызовом предложила миледи, и, судя по оживлённому шушуканью, рьяно желавших этого не нашлось.

Но замешательство преследователей было недолгим: мужчина, раньше предлагавший сдаться, что-то приказал остальным, а потом громко воскликнул:

— Это всего лишь две женщины!

Вся группа кинулась на штурм.

— Ну, держитесь… — процедила миледи, выбирая цель, и Сильви стиснула во вспотевшей ладони нож.

Но выстрелы раздались у них из-за спины, застав врасплох и их, и их преследователей. Выстрелы и звонкий голос:

— Именем короля, мушкетёры, вперёд!

Ряды преследователей моментально смешались. Кто-то им что-то приказывал — тот же мужчина, вероятно, — но стоило раздаться топоту ног, и преследователи побежали.

Сильви без сил привалилась к стене:

— Слава Богу…

— Погодите, это ещё могут быть не мушкетёры… — миледи теперь сидела спиной к бочке, направив пистоль в сторону шагов.

Которые, кстати, подозрительно быстро стихли.

Но потом под светом дальнего фонаря показались сперва пистоль и женская рука, что его держала, а после женщина вступила в круг света полностью. Миледи вздохнула и опустила собственный пистоль, больше не шевелясь и позволяя видеть своё лицо.

Констанция д’Артаньян, за которой шёл всего-навсего один мальчишка-мушкетёр, узнала её и сумела почти не вздрогнуть, хотя и заметно нахмурилась.

— А, это вы, — мрачно сказала она, словно они расстались на прошлой неделе. — Тогда неудивительно, что в Париже снова неспокойно.

— Мадам д’Артаньян, — наклонила голову миледи.

— Констанция! — Сильви выступила из тени ниши и скинула капюшон мантильи. — Как я рада, что это ты!

— Сильви! — на этот раз неприкрыто изумилась комендантша мушкетёрских казарм. — Что ты здесь делаешь? В такой час? И в такой компании?!

— На все эти вопросы есть ответы, — заметила миледи, как обнимаются давно не видевшиеся подруги. — Но, может быть, вы пригласите нас в казармы? Рассказ будет долгим, и не хотелось бы начинать его на тёмной улице.

Улица была далеко не самая тёмная, и Констанция открыла рот, явно чтобы именно это и сказать.

— Пожалуйста, Констанция, — добавила Сильви, лучисто улыбаясь ей. — И д’Артаньян сейчас в столице? Мы ехали просить помощи у вас обоих.

— Не так уж и у них… — начала было миледи, но Констанция убрала пистоль за пояс и отмахнулась:

— Ох, полноте. Сильви, пойдём. И твоя спутница тоже может войти, хотя я жду объяснений, что побудило тебя приехать с ней. Но говорить легче за столом и ужином.

Она повернулась, не глядя, следуют ли они за ней, и Сильви шепнула, касаясь руки миледи:

— Не обижайтесь. 

— И не подумала, — усмехнулась миледи. — Мадам д’Артаньян знает меня с разных сторон.

— И пока что ни одна из этих сторон не отличалась излишней добродетелью, — откликнулась Констанция, вовсе не страдавшая глухотой. — Поторопитесь, а то я запру ворота.

Вскоре они миновали часовых и попали на двор казарм, освещённый немного лучше улицы перед ним. Мальчишка, молча следовавший за ними и с любопытством их рассматривающий, остался у ворот, и, судя по лязгу, как раз их запер. Констанция привычно забралась по лестнице в капитанскую квартиру, и её спутницы последовали за ней, хотя и не так быстро: Сильви не знала, как там миледи, но вот из неё их маленькое приключение точно вышибло весь дух, и сейчас она едва переставляла ноги. 

К моменту их прихода Констанция уже ставила на стол ещё тарелки и стаканы, и при свете лампы стало возможно рассмотреть её лучше.

После долгих лет жизни в гарнизоне она огрубела по сравнению с тем, какой была в молодости. По загорелому лицу было видно, что на свежем воздухе она бывает чаще, чем в комнатах, а по раздавшемуся стану — что деторождение и солдатская пища оставили свой след. Её руки управлялись с посудой так же ловко, как с пистолем, и она посмотрела на гостий, приподнимая брови и давая понять, что ждёт, пока они сядут.

— Или после дороги и стычек с бандитами вы не голодны? — с открытой насмешкой спросила она. — Д’Артаньяна нет, он вернётся завтра, но до той поры вы можете рассказать мне, что случилось. А там уже посмотрим, что будут делать королевские мушкетёры.

— Мушкетёры — надеюсь, ничего, — сказала миледи, первой занимая место за столом. После недолгой паузы Сильви села рядом с ней. Констанция взяла кувшин с вином и смерила миледи пристальным взглядом. — А вот их капитан и комендантша казарм, надеюсь, помогут, — закончила та. — Хотя я бы всё ещё предпочла говорить не с ними.

Судя по лицу Констанции, на языке у неё вертелся вопрос, а что же они тогда вообще сюда пришли.

— Дело в Рауле, Констанция, — со вздохом объяснила Сильви.

— А, — кивнула комендантша, разливая, наконец, вино. — Если это твои дела, Сильви, то я, конечно же, слушаю. 

Миледи, рассматривая порванный подол, тихо произнесла:

— С моими делами мы бы сюда не пришли точно.

— Случались и более странные вещи, — ответила Констанция. — Ну что же, рассказывайте.

 

Констанция настояла, чтобы сегодня они ночевали в капитанской квартире, а сама пошла перепроверить караульных. История ей не понравилась, и она не хотела, чтобы неприятности пришли на порог уже к ней. Сказав, что потом пойдёт спать в мужнин кабинет, она настояла, чтобы её гостьи никуда не выходили, иначе она их запрёт.

— Я, признаться, считала, что ты преувеличиваешь, Сильви, когда так волнуешься за Рауля, — откровенно сказала она. — Но после того, как вас встретил Париж, боюсь за вас обоих. Но, однако, и помощь ты себе нашла!

— Мадам д’Артаньян имеет что-то лично против меня? — приятно улыбнулась ей миледи.

— Мадам д’Артаньян удивляется всей ситуации, — мрачно ответила Констанция. — Особенно тому, что миледи Винтер согласилась помочь просто так, по доброте душевной. Потому что доброта душевная — это то, чем она известна, конечно.

— У меня свои причины, — пожала плечами миледи. — Кажется, вы собирались проверять караульных?..

— Советую не гнать меня из моей же квартиры, — тем не менее она встала. — Особенно не тогда, когда только благодаря мне же вы до неё добрались.

— Я думаю, в Шарлотте говорит усталость, Констанция, — успокаивающе сказала ей Сильви, и Констанция подняла брови, услышав имя. — Этот вечер выжал из нас все соки. Спасибо тебе за гостеприимство, мы, наверное, будем устраиваться на ночь.

Она в конце концов расположилась в бывшей детской — было неловко ночевать на хозяйской кровати, а дети всё равно были в Гаскони, по словам Констанции. Миледи таких предрассудков не испытывала, и, ополоснувшись на ночь, они обе вскоре потушили свечи в своих комнатах и крепко заснули. В казармах было тихо — никто не рискнул проверить мушкетёров на прочность ради того, чтобы добраться до двух женщин. Но караульные напряжённо вглядывались в каждую тень до рассвета, размышляя, что принесёт им будущее, не новую ли Фронду. Или, возможно, другие волнения, связанные со знакомыми и родными их капитанов, что нынешнего, что бывшего.

Над казармами витали тени прошлого — пока не рассвело, и солнце не прогнало их своими лучами.

И вместе с солнцем домой вернулся д’Артаньян, ещё не знавший о ночных приключениях у мушкетёрских казарм. Караул к тому моменту сменился на свежий, так что некому было его предупредить, когда он поднялся к себе, о том, что он там увидит.

Поэтому Сильви разбудили чертыханья, доносившиеся из спальни, а когда она, кутаясь в шаль Констанции, выглянула в коридор, туда же вылетел побагровевший д’Артаньян, хватавший ртом воздух.

— Это… что… что тут происходит, чёрт побери?!

На шум, потягиваясь, пришла и его супруга, а потом, наконец, к ним присоединилась и миледи, которая, похоже, спала, не раздеваясь.

— Не делайте вид, что впервые застаёте меня в своей постели, капитан, — насмешливо посоветовала она, и даже Сильви закатила глаза: ну в самом деле, хороши шутки при живой жене!

Д’Артаньян, видно, подумал о том же самом, потому что смотрел на Констанцию, когда воздевал палец и гневно напоминал:

— Один раз! До приезда в Париж! И с утра меня ждало ложное обвинение в убийстве!

— Молодость… — ностальгически протянула миледи, пока Констанция очень стоически делала вид, что вовсе не хочет сделать ей что-нибудь дурное.

— Я думаю, нам ещё раз надо рассказать, почему мы здесь, — решила Сильви, пока сцена не развилась во что-нибудь более бурное. — Начиная с того, что, д’Артаньян, мы, похоже, обязаны Констанции жизнью.

Через два часа все присутствовавшие умылись, переоделись в свежее, позавтракали — и были гораздо лучше знакомы с ситуацией. Д’Артаньян озабоченно хмурился, обещая послать патруль и отыскать следы бандитов, и ещё сетовал, что за Портосом сейчас долго посылать в его поместье, а то помощь старой гвардии бы пригодилась.

— Ну, хотя бы Арамис сейчас в Париже, — заключил он. — Я как раз заезжал в Ванн, чтобы повидаться с ним, но мне сообщили, что епископ уехал в наши края. Если вы угодили в какие-то интриги — его помощь будет неоценима.

— Да… — неловко отозвалась Сильви, которая, в принципе, упоминала о ссоре Арамиса с Атосом незадолго до смерти последнего. Но д’Артаньян только отмахнулся, сказав, что тем более Арамис обязан помочь.

Миледи смотрела на неё с непроницаемым лицом, и Сильви знала, что она тоже понимает: доверяй Сильви всей «старой гвардии», она и не писала бы в Англию. Но на честном смуглом лице д’Артаньяна не было сомнений, да и Констанция одобряла мнение мужа, так что сейчас было не место и не время это обсуждать.

— Я думаю, надо снять комнаты в какой-нибудь гостинице неподалёку, — внезапно сказала миледи.

— Вы же хотели поселиться поближе ко двору? — удивилась Сильви.

Миледи покачала головой:

— Тогда в нас не стреляли. Может быть, близость к мушкетёрам убережёт нас от повторного нападения.

— Вы можете, конечно, остаться здесь… — без особого жара предложил д’Артаньян.

— Нет, мы вас и так достаточно стеснили, — отказалась Сильви. — Просто посоветуйте нам гостиницу, и мы переедем.

— А кто-нибудь из мальчишек будет вас охранять, — сказала Констанция под кивок д’Артаньяна. — Им не повредит набраться опыта и манер.

 

Сказано — сделано: они переехали, заняв четыре комнаты в ближайшей гостинице, из которых можно было, в случае чего, отступить через крышу. Сильви не чувствовала в себе готовности к подобным манёврам, но миледи настояла, что так будет лучше. Посоветовавшись с ней, Сильви отправила письмо сыну и стала его ждать, а её спутница исчезла куда-то, сказав, что самое время проверить, насколько много знают её контакты в Париже.

Рауль явился даже раньше, чем Сильви рассчитывала.

— Матушка! — вскричал он с порога, кидаясь к ней с чудесной непосредственностью, которая обычно пряталась под его спокойным и рассудительным поведением. — Вы здесь! Я совсем вас не ждал!

— Ну, ну, дай мне на тебя посмотреть… — ласково проговорила она, держа его лицо в ладонях и глядя на сына снизу вверх — ростом он удался в отца. — Ты здоров? Больше никаких историй с дуэлями?

Рауль через силу рассмеялся — ему до сих пор не доставляло удовольствия, что мать узнала о его дуэлях больше, чем он намеревался сообщить.

— Всё хорошо, — заверил он. — В конце-то концов, Его Величество не зря назначил штраф. Да, господин де Вард бросал мне вызов ещё раз…

— Рауль!

— …но сегодня утром извинился и взял его обратно, — его тёмное лицо дышало искренностью. — Матушка, вам не о чем беспокоиться. Видите, разум в конце концов восторжествовал.

— Дай-то Бог, — вздохнула она, подводя сына к креслу и усаживая его, чтоб не смотреть снизу вверх и дальше. — Как Луиза?

Этот предмет разговора расстроил его значительно больше.

— Боюсь, она сказала мне, что Его Величество прав, что заставляет нас повременить со свадьбой, — он опустил глаза под внимательным взглядом матери. — Я не знаю, что и думать, ведь раньше она так ждала её…

Сильви как раз знала, что думать, когда молодая девушка, попавшая в новый город и новый круг общения, вдруг обнаруживает, что её будущее может быть намного разнообразнее, чем казалось. Но она не была настолько жестока, чтобы говорить об этом сыну, поэтому просто накрыла его руку своей, а потом села в кресло рядом, любуясь статной фигурой своего мальчика.

— Но хватит обо мне, — спохватился он. — Как вы добрались, матушка? Почему остановились здесь, а не ближе ко дворцу? Я слышал, вы приехали с компаньонкой?

— С миледи Винтер, — она начала отвечать с конца. — Это… давняя знакомая твоего отца и моя, — по негласному уговору в их кругу, детям рассказывали не так много о делах давно минувших дней. Слишком многое пришлось бы объяснять. — К сожалению, на улицах беспокойно, и нас хотели ограбить… — настала очередь Рауля вскидываться с изумлённым восклицанием. — Но, к счастью, мы были недалеко от мушкетёрских казарм, и нам пришли на помощь.

— Тогда вам тем более стоит переехать ближе ко дворцу, — твёрдо произнёс он. — Гвардия строго следит за порядком в ближайших кварталах.

Сильви сделала ничего не значащий жест:

— Может быть, позже. Сейчас, признаться, я рада, что получилось возобновить знакомство с д’Артаньяном и Констанцией, даже если по такой причине. Мы столько не виделись — уверена, мы можем проговорить много ночей напролёт.

— Тогда переезжайте в Париж, матушка, — предложил Рауль. — Вам, наверное, одиноко в Блуа. А может быть, сразу поселитесь при дворе? Правда, возможно, мы скоро переедем в Фонтебло…

Сильви весело рассмеялась:

— Не знаю, хочу ли окунаться в придворную жизнь, мой дорогой. Раньше никогда не хотела. Но пока я, по крайней мере, в Париже, а дальше мы посмотрим, как сложатся обстоятельства…

Они просидели ещё очень долго, пока Раулю не настала пора возвращаться обратно на службу. Но он обещал ей, что на следующий день заедет ещё непременно, и она вышла проводить его, глядя, как он вскакивает на своего белого испанца, подаренного ему ещё Атосом.

Когда Рауль пустил жеребца вскачь, ей почудилась возня в конце улицы. Но, когда Сильви подошла ближе, там уже никого не было, и она просто вернулась в гостиницу.

 

Миледи не было до вечера, а когда вернулась и она, вид у неё был, как у нахохлившегося ворона.

— Я видела вас сегодня с сыном, — без предисловий начала она. — И не только я. У человека, который за вами следил, был пистоль, и я не стала ждать, захочет ли он его применять. К сожалению, поскольку мне хотелось его допросить, а не убить, ему удалось вырваться и сбежать.

Сильви молча ухватилась за косяк.

— …Во что мы ввязались? — наконец тихо произнесла она.

— Вам виднее, это вы меня вызвали, — указала миледи. — Но дело принимает более гнусный оборот, чем я рассчитывала. Кому-то очень не терпится со всем разобраться, а значит, нам тоже надо действовать быстро.

— Но у Рауля не состоялась последняя дуэль… — вспомнила Сильви, и миледи сощурилась:

— Рассказывайте.

Пересказ много времени не занял; к его концу они перешли в гостиную и открыли бутылку вина. Миледи долго удостоверялась, не была ли пробка вскрыта кем-то ещё заранее, а потом долго прислушивалась к аромату над горлышком и в конце концов осторожно попробовала несколько капель, вытряхнутых в бокал. Результаты всех этих манипуляций её удовлетворили, и она разлила вино по бокалам.

— В моё отсутствие пейте лучше воду, — посоветовала она. — Мне категорически не нравится приём, который нам оказывают в Париже.

— Поверьте, а уж мне как не нравится… — горько усмехнулась Сильви. — В каком-то смысле в молодости всё было честнее. Меня хотели убить без всяких засад и подсыпанного яда. Все эти танцы — для важных господ.

— Вы теперь к ним принадлежите, — в глазах миледи мерцали отблески пламени в камине. — Смиритесь.

— Мне никогда это не было нужно, — возразила Сильви. — Я любила Атоса и хотела пойти с ним, но мы были так уверены, что эта дорога больше не приведёт нас под взгляды сильных мира сего…

Миледи саркастически усмехнулась, ничего не говоря.

— Я давно хотела спросить… — теперь Сильви налила себе вина сама и, когда миледи молча протянула руку с бокалом, налила и ей. — Это ведь вы подделали документы о нашем браке с Атосом?

Миледи, уже было поднёсшая бокал к губам, удивлённо рассмеялась от неожиданной перемены темы:

— Вы не знали?.. А я думала, Атос от вас ничего не скрывал.

— Тогда я просто не спросила, когда он сказал, что добудет бумаги, — пожала плечами Сильви. — Мне ли не знать, какая бурная жизнь в Париже. Я просто решила, что кто-то из прежних знакомых помог. То, что это могли быть вы, пришло мне в голову много позже.

Отпивая вино, миледи согласно наклонила голову:

— Атос тогда проявил редкостное благоразумие. Незачем доверять тайну кому-то постороннему — пусть лучше подделку сделает кто-то, кто и так её знает. А эти бумаги не давали мне дополнительной власти: если бы я захотела уничтожить этот брак, мне достаточно было бы явиться и доказать, кто я.

— Порой я удивлялась, что вы этого не сделали, — тихо заметила Сильви, слушая эту красивую опасную женщину. — В конце-то концов мы знаем… в этой комнате только одна настоящая графиня де ла Фер.

— И она сидит передо мной, — не осталась в долгу миледи. — Полно вам, Сильви. Мой брак закончился с рывком верёвки на том дереве. Мы рассчитались по долгам с Атосом, но спустя годы я поняла, как право было Небо, помешавшее ему приехать на встречу со мной. Правильно, мне стоило уехать тогда в Англию. И стоило вернуться в неё после встречи с вами, сколько бы горечи я ни испытывала. Есть вещи, которые не забываются, — она задумчиво коснулась бархатной ленты на шее.

— Атос всегда мучился виной за то, что вам не поверил, — сказала Сильви, задумчиво качая недопитый бокал.

— И мучился бы со мной, — кивнула миледи. — И я бы тоже помнила. Прощение — ещё не всё, когда есть память. Не сразу, но я это поняла. Но вам я скажу то же, что сказала тогда ему: к чему такие сложности? Я могла бы просто поклясться, что никогда не открою, кто я, и вас бы обвенчали в любой церкви. Полно, вы могли бы обвенчаться сразу же, как тогда уехали из Парижа. Я была на службе регентши. Мне не было резона терять это место ради того, чтобы мелочно насолить вам.

Сильви подняла палец:

— Но я бы знала, как на самом деле. Атос говорил то же, что и вы. Я, возможно, не самая истовая католичка, но я не хотела лгать Господу, только людям. Так что подделка бумаг была моей идеей.

— В таком случае, позвольте выразить вам мою благодарность, — усмехнулась миледи. — Потому что она некоторым образом стала причиной моего собственного брака.

Настал черёд Сильви смотреть на неё с удивлением:

— Каким же образом?

— Лорд Винтер был беспринципным авантюристом и шпионом, да простит Небо ему эти качества за то, что они служили на благо его стране, — с теплотой поделилась миледи. — Мы сталкивались и как противники, и как союзники, а любовниками бывали и тогда, и тогда. К вопросу о том, чтобы мелочно кому-то насолить: я когда-то взяла свой псевдоним, «леди Винтер», именно для того, чтобы подставить его в одном деле, когда он пытался не дать мне вывезти бумаги для Ришельё. Кто же знал, что однажды ложь станет правдой… Но мы оба были в Бретани и давно не в ссоре, когда Атос нашёл меня и попросил о подделке. Так вышло, что мы с лордом Винтером — с Джоном — столкнулись как раз тогда, когда я её готовила. Не буду лгать, что неожиданное поручение не всколыхнуло памяти о прошлом; и я рассказала Джону историю, связанную с бумагами, не упоминая, разумеется имён. Он пришёл в восторг — и немедленно предложил мне стать его женой, обвенчавшись в церкви его фамильного поместья. Он всю жизнь был в неладах с семьёй — неудивительно, учитывая, что, кроме него, они все, как один, бесстрастные и скучные пуритане. И всю жизнь желал заключить такой брак, который бы досадил им сильнее всего. Авантюристка и наёмная убийца ему как кандидатура всегда нравилась — когда он нашёл такую, что на самом деле была и замужем за другим, он решил, что это судьба. Превосходный был человек, я искренне жалею, что его отравили так рано, — миледи ностальгически улыбнулась. — И было свежо и необычно вступать в брак, не скрывая ни единого пятна из прошлого. Мы обвенчались в его поместье под ненавидящими взглядами его семьи всего через месяц.

Сильви всё шире улыбалась, пока слушала историю, а в конце и вовсе рассмеялась.

— Вы его любили? — спросила она.

— Нет, но он был прекрасным другом и верным товарищем, — ответила миледи. — И умел заставать меня врасплох, как с этим предложением замужества. Признаться, после его смерти я бы продала поместье и пустила семейное состояние по ветру, чтобы его семья ненавидела нас вечно, но ради сына пришлось-таки отвоевать титул. Хотя Генри, младший брат Джона, всё же добился части наследства. Мерзкий святоша. До сих пор обвиняет меня в смерти Джона, хотя я подозреваю, что руку к ней приложил именно он. Когда-нибудь, когда страсти наконец утихнут, я всё-таки разберусь в этом деле и поквитаюсь с ним.

— У вас тоже есть сын! — воскликнула Сильви. — Я не знала. Тогда я понимаю, почему вы так легко согласились мне помочь.

— Не поэтому, — тонко улыбнулась миледи, снова ничего не объясняя. — А мой сын младше вашего на четыре года. Джон Френсис Винтер. Жаль, он не пошёл бурным характером в отца — но, может быть, благодаря этому и проживёт дольше. — Она поставила бокал на стол. — Давайте разойдёмся на ночь, Сильви. Мне завтра должны принести кое-какие известия, если не подведут, конечно. Но сегодня больше делать нечего, и, надеюсь, больше нас никто не потревожит.

К счастью, их действительно не потревожили. Но Сильви долго не могла уснуть, рисуя в своём воображении сцены, которые описала ей сегодня её спутница, и снова удивляясь, как хитро переплелись их судьбы.

Арамис приехал навестить её вскоре после завтрака.

 

Когда хозяин гостиницы с придыханием сообщил Сильви, что к ней приехал важный прелат, она ни на секунду не усомнилась, кто это. Арамис, может быть, и не одевался пышно, но умел производить впечатление.

Миледи, собиравшаяся было опять уйти, переменила мнение и сказала, что подождёт у себя. Что, конечно, значило, что подождёт она скорее за дверью, но Сильви не стала на это указывать: у неё были свои опасения на тему встречи.

— Сильви! — человек в фиолетовой сутане улыбнулся ей знакомой мальчишеской улыбкой, очаровавшей её двадцать лет назад. Сколько воды утекло — а глаза и губы улыбались всё так же.

— Ваше преосвященство, — Сильви, вставшая его встретить, не могла не улыбнуться в ответ, и Арамис расхохотался:

— Не для старых друзей! Ты же не думаешь, что Портос с д’Артаньяном меня так зовут? Ну, если, конечно, мы не выпьем лишнего и не начнём друг друга дразнить.

— У тебя хватает времени пить с ними, правда? — поддела она. — Я думала, дела епархии поглотили, да и Ванн далеко от Парижа.

— Что не мешает мне путешествовать, — обезоруживающе развёл руки он. — Хотя ты права, времени стало меньше, конечно. Но не настолько, чтобы забывать навещать тех, с кем мы в одном городе. И д’Артаньян как раз вернулся — самое время собраться всем вместе, как ты считаешь?

— Считаю, что идея прекрасная, — серьёзно кивнула она. — Надеюсь, в этот раз обойдётся без ссор.

Лицо Арамиса омрачилось:

— Да, не стоило мне тогда так настаивать с Атосом… Не перестаю себя за это корить. Но я искренне был уверен, что он может гораздо больше пользы принести здесь, и не понимал, зачем ему эта добровольная ссылка в глуши… Никогда не прощу себе, что из-за нашей ссоры он слёг окончательно.

— Ну, он и так болел, — Сильви вздохнула. — К сожалению, всё к тому шло, а простуда довершила работу.

— Всё равно, — Арамис покачал головой. — Всё равно. Но я слышал, ты здесь теперь из-за сына? Рад, что из-за него ты переехала в столицу, но, честно говоря, ты, по-моему, преувеличиваешь опасности королевского двора…

Миледи избрала этот момент, чтобы заявить о своём присутствии.

— Вы много знаете о том, что Сильви преувеличивает, а что нет, — заметила она, открывая двери и входя.

Арамис повернулся к ней без удивления.

— Миледи Винтер… Я всё думал, когда же и вы придёте. Что до ваших слов, то секрет прост: во дворце я виделся с д’Артаньяном. Он мне рассказал и о тревогах Сильви, и о её странном выборе подруг.

— Достаточно разумный выбор, когда на въезде в Париж в тебя начинают стрелять, — усмехнулась она. — Как видите, я довезла её в целости и сохранности.

Он нахмурился:

— Да, и об этом происшествии д’Артаньян тоже упоминал. Сильви… — он повернулся к ней. — Надеюсь, ты никак не пострадала?

— Случалось переживать вещи и похуже, — заверила его она. — Но помощь Шарлотты действительно была неоценима.

— Вы теперь «Шарлотта», миледи Винтер? — фыркнул Арамис. — Но в любом случае спасибо вам за Сильви. А тебе, Сильви, я бы советовал предстать перед королевским двором и убедиться, что твои опасения беспочвенны. Да, дуэли, безусловно, неприятны, но что поделаешь — молодость, горячая кровь, мы ведь сами такие были. Но Его Величество король недавно повысил штраф за дуэли и, более того, буквально накануне высказал своё неодобрение им, так что, думаю, сейчас все немного успокоятся. Восходит солнце нового правления — и все стараются сделать так, чтобы угодить под его лучи.

— Дай-то Бог, — искренне согласилась Сильви. — Если всё так, как ты говоришь, то я перестану волноваться за Рауля. Но ты же понимаешь — он мой единственный сын…

Арамис взял её ладони в свои.

— Конечно, понимаю, — сказал он, не сводя с неё глаз. — Это сложно не понять, для детей, конечно, делаешь всё, что можешь. Но подумай над моим советом — и приезжай ко двору. Я буду тебя ждать.

Миледи задумчиво смотрела ему вслед, когда он уходил, а когда двери за ним закрылась, спросила:

— Он всегда был таким вихрем очарования, да?

— Да, пожалуй, — невольно улыбнулась Сильви. — Хотя, мне кажется, Констанция мне как-то жаловалась, что больше он разбивает сердца дамам тем, что не слишком думает о них после… А вот они потом приходят к казармам и вздыхают, вздыхают.

— Интересно будет, если это не прекратилось и сейчас, — миледи тоже улыбнулась, но криво. — Тогда его преосвященство епископ Ваннский — достойный продолжатель церковного служения кардинала Ришельё. Вы уже были в Париже, когда за кардинала подрались на дуэли две дамы?

— Нет! Это правда?

— Чистая, — кивнула миледи. — Маркиза де Несль и графиня де Полиньяк, если моя память не изменила мне за годы. Дуэль на пистолях, но без смертей. А вот что до смертей… — она ещё более задумчиво посмотрела на двери. — Была какая-то история, и я отчётливо помню имена Ришельё и Арамиса в ней, но не помню, что случилось с замешанной в ней дамой. Постараюсь узнать.

— Думаете, это сейчас важно? — мягко заметила Сильви. — Кардинал Ришельё умер столько лет назад…

— Многие вещи из настоящего диктуются прошлым, — миледи одну за другой натянула перчатки. — Что же, я пока тоже вас оставлю, Сильви. Скорее всего, снова приду ближе к вечеру. Если вы не планировали ничего сегодня — предлагаю озаботиться гардеробом и всем, что может пригодиться при представлении ко двору. Потому что этот совет его преосвященства мне нравится: и правда, почему бы вам не посмотреть на всё самой? Даже если ваши опасения от этого не развеются, королевский двор богат на самые интересные события. Посмотрим, что принесёт ваше там появление.

Сильви прижала ладонь ко лбу, искоса глядя на собеседницу.

— Даже если оставить в стороне, что я никогда не стремилась к придворной жизни и совершенно не знаю, что для неё требуется… Вы плетёте какие-то свои заговоры, не так ли? И хотите использовать меня в них?

— Почти что нет, — миледи повернулась к выходу. — Всё это — часть помощи вам, даю слово. Но некоторые вещи вам лучше не знать заранее, чтобы ваша реакция казалась естественней тем, кто за вами наблюдает.

— Хорошо, — Сильви вздохнула. — Я последую вашему и Арамиса совету. Хотя вся эта мишура — пустая трата денег, которые можно было бы потратить куда с большей пользой.

— Вы носите один из самых высоких титулов Франции, — напомнила миледи, приоткрывая дверь. — Пустая трата денег при этом неизбежна. Но, если повезёт, она хотя бы будет длиться не так долго.

 

Д'Артаньян согласился представить Сильви ко двору, и, когда её выезд был готов, сопроводил её в Пале-Рояль незадолго до королевского завтрака. Людовик рано поднялся и давал аудиенцию; момент был как нельзя более удачный, и д'Артаньян ловил взгляд Его Величества, едва они с Сильви вошли в зал.

— Капитан моих мушкетёров! — действительно, скоро приветствовал его Людовик с радостью в голосе. — Полагаю, во дворце спокойно?

— Целиком и полностью, Ваше Величество, — поклонился д'Артаньян.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно! Кто ваша спутница? — король улыбнулся. — И не будет ли ваша супруга ревновать?

В толпе придворных раздался подобострастный смех, но сам д'Артаньян остался серьёзен, показывая, что он выше этих ужимок.

— Едва ли, Ваше Величество, — невозмутимо ответил он. — Они давно знакомы, к тому же это жена моего старого друга, уже нас оставившего, к сожалению. Позвольте представить Вам графиню де ла Фер. Вы можете помнить её покойного мужа как Атоса.

— О, ваш легендарный предшественник, капитан! — оживился король. — Я помню, он удалился в своё поместье. Приятно, что мы можем лицезреть его супругу. Сударыня, подойдите, дайте вас рассмотреть!

— Ваше Величество, — Сильви, приблизившись, присела в реверансе, тоже рассматривая Людовика. Красивый ребёнок вырос в красивого юношу; несомненно, его фаворитки будут рыдать, когда ему наскучат, не только из-за потери королевской милости.

— Добро пожаловать в Париж, сударыня, — ласково сказал ей король. — Прошу вас, оставайтесь на завтрак. Расскажите нам о том, каков был граф де ла Фер.

— С удовольствием, Ваше Величество, — улыбнулась она в ответ.

— Графиня имеет честь также быть матерью одного из Ваших приближённых, сир, — добавил д'Артаньян. — Виконта де Бражелона.

— О, — при упоминании имени Рауля словно облачко набежало на царственное чело, заставив сердце Сильви забиться сильнее. — Да, действительно... Из вашей семьи выходят самые преданные слуги трону.

— Конечно, Ваше Величество, — склонила голову Сильви, размышляя, чем было вызвано выражение лица Людовика. 

— Вы тоже завтракаете со мной, капитан, — король сделал нетерпеливый жест, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена, и они отступили в сторону, давая дорогу другим.

— Пойду проверю патрули, — шепнул д'Артаньян Сильви. — Завтрак будет не раньше, чем через полчаса, вернуться успею. А с тобой хочет поговорить Рауль.

Действительно: аккуратно разделяя толпу, к ним шёл её сын, улыбнувшийся ей, когда они встретились глазами.

— Вы приехали, матушка, — сказал он, целуя её руки. — Я слышал, вы завтракаете с Его Величеством?

— Да, — она внимательно посмотрела на него. — Всё хорошо?

— Конечно, — заверил её Рауль. — К сожалению, я не могу остаться, король дал мне поручение. Но надеюсь застать вас здесь, когда вернусь.

— Если даже нет, ты знаешь, где меня найти… — он улыбнулся в ответ, и на лице у него не было никакой озабоченности, так что, видимо, он не подозревал, что не так между ним и королём. — Лёгкой дороги.

Стоило Раулю уйти, как Сильви обнаружила, что не знает, чем себя занять. Вокруг, яркие, как бабочки, порхали незнакомые ей придворные, и через минуту она поняла, что вернулась к старой привычке считать, сколько времени обычную семью могла бы прокормить сумма, потраченная на каждый туалет. Она думала, что уже избавилась от этого, стараясь не тратить слишком много на себя, пока жила в поместье, но, видно, подготовка к выезду разбудила совесть: хотя бежево-жёлтое муслиновое платье было прелестным произведением искусства, оно не так уж было нужно Сильви, а из-за того, как быстро его надо было сшить, обошлось оно в целое состояние. Драгоценности она привезла с собой, и их не покупали, они передавались по наследству не первый век, но всё равно они принесли бы гораздо больше пользы, если бы их давно продали, а деньги пустили на благое дело вроде закупки еды для голодных, коих ещё было столько во Франции.

Атос иногда смеялся, что ей пора бы перестать думать так, словно она ещё беженка и живёт на парижском дне. Впрочем, Сильви никогда не была уверена, что тут он прав.

…Король объявил, что идёт в сад на прогулку перед завтраком, и Сильви присоединилась к людскому потоку, устремившемуся вслед за своим солнцем. Ей улыбались, приветствовали, и она отвечала тем же, но дальше этого не заходило, и, честно говоря, она ничего не имела против. Когда поток разделился на отдельные ручейки, растёкшиеся в разные части сада, Сильви прислонилась к решётке, увитой плющом, и позволила себе немного передохнуть от того, чтобы держать чуждую ей маску.

— Не дайте им увидеть, что вы не такая, как они, — прошелестел за её плечом бестелесный голос. — Это обернут в признак неуважения королю и используют как оружие. Вы здесь для того, чтобы показать, что вы неуязвимы.

— О Господи!.. — тихо выдохнула Сильви, у которой чуть душа в пятки не ушла от этого внезапного явления.

— Возьмите себя в руки, — приказала миледи, каким-то образом очутившаяся внутри изгороди за решёткой. И тут же смягчила тон: — Простите. Не стоит мне тоже давить на вас, вам этого и так хватает.

— Откуда вы здесь, Шарлотта? — почти не шевеля губами, спросила Сильви, украдкой посматривая на окружающих. Но, кажется, никто не обращал на неё внимания.

— У меня свои пути во дворец, — даже не видя её, Сильви знала, что она усмехается. — И я пока не буду с них сходить, а от любопытных глаз и патрулей как-нибудь увернусь. Но ваша задача — заинтересовать наших противников. Улыбайтесь. Будьте любезны и загадочны. Вы графиня де ла Фер, о которой при дворе не один год идут пересуды. Дайте им ещё больше пищи.

— Я помню и я попробую, но, право слово, я совсем не из этого теста сделана… — Сильви вздохнула, выпрямляя спину.

Сквозь изгородь и плющ решётки просунулась рука в светло-зелёной перчатке и сжала руку Сильви в жесте ободрения, заставив её удивлённо расширить глаза.

— Я тоже не была из него сделана, — голос миледи обещал поддержку и защиту, удивляя ещё больше рукопожатия. — Но я научилась, и вы ведь тоже знаете, как себя вести. Идите. Я буду неподалёку.

Слова согревали, и, незаметно пожав руку в ответ, Сильви отпустила её и шагнула прочь от решётки.

— Я иду, — сказала она.

***

Она заранее придумала, какую роль будет играть, если придётся: казалось бы, очаровательной провинциалки, но с намёком на тайну в прошлом. Годы в Блуа изменили её простонародный выговор, и когда она поприветствовала стайку дам и кавалеров сама, с улыбкой попросив прощения за невольные нарушения непривычного ей этикета, то увидела, как они пытаются понять, что же это за акцент.

— Ну что вы, графиня, вы ничего не нарушили, — ответила ей наконец молодая девушка с красивым лицом и расчётливыми глазами. — Мы понимаем, там, откуда вы прибыли, заведён совсем другой порядок… И, возможно, там, откуда вы родом?.. Вы из Испании, как королева-мать?..

Сильви рассмеялась, прикрывая губы веером. Она родилась и выросла во Франции, но едва ли в той Франции, что её собеседница, так что с определённой точки зрения они действительно происходили из разных стран.

— Не совсем, — ответила она. — И едва ли наш порядок был таким особенным… скорее мы с мужем жили отшельниками.

— Но не всегда, — мгновенно возразил ей юноша со злым изгибом губ. — Правдивы ли слухи, что ваш муж покидал уединение, чтобы принять участие во Фронде? Возможно, что и вы?..

— Де Вард, — одёрнула его та же девушка. — Ещё только утро, а вы уже несносны.

Он шутовски поклонился:

— Мадемуазель де Тонне-Шарант, я даже ещё не начал. Но не буду настаивать: может быть, графиня бережёт эту историю до завтрака с королём. В конце концов, как не посмеяться над тем, что когда-то её семья враждовала с короной?..

— Моя семья никогда этого не делала, — серьёзно оборвала его Сильви, понимая, что, кажется, смотрит на человека, который вызывал на дуэль её Рауля. — Мой муж, мой сын и я всегда были верны королю. Или у вас есть основания утверждать иначе, мсье?

— Граф де Вард, — представился он, словно спохватившись, что не сделал этого раньше. — Кажется, мой отец был знаком с покойным графом и его друзьями. От него я услышал множество историй.

— Возможно, к старости память подводила вашего отца, — уколола де Тонне-Шарант.

Он повернулся к ней:

— Поверьте, в нашей семье прошлое помнят хорошо, мадемуазель. И ещё лучше следят за настоящим. Вот, графиня, что вы скажете о путешествии вашего сына в Англию? Значит ли это, что нам стоит готовиться к войне?

— Вы хотите войны, граф? — Сильви внимательно на него посмотрела. — Напрасно. Она приносит только несчастья.

— А также славу, ордена и почести! — вскинул голову он. Храбрость его, похоже, не была напускной. Но и злость — тоже.

Сильви покачала головой:

— И за всё это платят несчастьями. Просто не всегда своими, и всегда находятся те, кому безразлична чужая беда. Но от этого она не перестаёт существовать.

В кругу молодых аристократов повисла пауза.

— Слишком глубокомысленные разговоры в этот час, — наконец решила де Тонне-Шарант. — О, смотрите, графиня, вас идут звать к королевскому завтраку!..

Обернувшись, Сильви действительно увидела ищущего её слугу.

— Что же, не буду заставлять Его Величество ждать, — улыбнулась она людям, на лицах которых читалось облегчение, что она уходит. На всех, кроме лица де Варда. Он с подозрением смотрел на Сильви, сузив глаза, и она надеялась, что миледи следит сейчас за ними и это видит. Может быть, ей просто не понравился этот граф, но она практически не сомневалась, что хоть он и взял второй вызов обратно, он всё ещё хочет причинить вред Раулю. И, вероятно, не только ему.

 

Приглашённых на завтрак к королю собирали в павильон возле фонтанов. Сам Людовик пока не появлялся, но Сильви с радостью увидела среди скучавших гостей д’Артаньяна. Он подошёл к ней, как только заметил, и предложил руку, жизнерадостно поинтересовавшись:

— И как вам двор, графиня?

— Примерно так, как я ожидала, — не переставая улыбаться, ответила она. — Зачем я отдала сюда сына?..

— Чтобы при короле были честные люди, помимо меня? — рассмеялся он, и кое-кто, судя по неприязненным взглядам, его услышал. Но это уже была роль д’Артаньяна: годы службы мало-помалу подточили его наивность, дав взамен хитрости, и сейчас он наблюдал за теми, кому претила его демонстративная солдатская прямота. Что же, ему действительно было важно знать истинные лица тех, кто находился рядом с королём.

— Король!.. — раздался чей-то шёпот, и придворные задвигались, вытягивая шеи и стараясь поймать взгляд приближающегося Людовика.

— Мы наконец можем позавтракать! — объявил он с радостью человека, который плодотворно начал день и успел проголодаться. Учитывая, что на часах было только девять, многие хотели не столько есть, сколько спать, и в этом Сильви их понимала. В бродячей жизни после Парижа и в Блуа она редко поднималась так рано, как сегодня. — Садитесь!

Пока придворные благодарно пользовались разрешением, он улыбнулся д’Артаньяну и Сильви:

— Капитан, сударыня, я вижу, вы снова вместе. Наверное, вспоминали прежние времена?

— И сравнивали с настоящим, сир, — почтительно наклонил голову д’Артаньян.

— О? — Людовик взял в руки нож и вилку. — И в чью пользу?

— Настоящее всегда лучше, сир, — ответила Сильви. — Настоящее мы ещё можем изменить. Прошлое — уже нет.

Король замер, а потом с интересом посмотрел на неё:

— Признаться, я ожидал других слов… Но не сидите просто так, сударыня, попробуйте эту грудинку, она великолепна.

По его знаку Сильви подали грудинку, которую только что пробовал Людовик, и по тихим завистливым шепоткам было понятно, что это большая часть.

— Благодарю вас, сир, — сказала она, отрезая ломтик и поднося ко рту.

В этот момент на аллее, видимой из павильона, появился некий кортеж, и все взгляды, начиная со взгляда Людовика, устремились туда.

— Ого, — с лёгким удивлением пробормотал д’Артаньян. — Королева-мать решила выйти к завтраку. Она не так часто это делает.

Король вскочил на ноги, когда Анна Австрийская со свитой приблизилась, и весь стол последовал его примеру. Сильви рассматривала королеву, стараясь делать это незаметно, и едва не пропустила знакомое лицо среди её фрейлин: Луиза де Лавальер, про которую она слышала такие тревожные слухи. Но наречённая Рауля пока её не заметила, устремив взгляд строго на край своего небесно-голубого подола. Решив поговорить с ней позже, если представится возможность, Сильви тоже чинно опустила глаза, ожидая, что будет дальше.

— Надеюсь, я не помешала? — церемонно вопросила королева-мать, и в её голосе неожиданно проскользнул лёгкий хрип.

— Конечно, нет, матушка, — любезно ответил король, не заметивший этого, похоже. — Прошу, садитесь, я оставил место для вас и ваших фрейлин. Как ваша простуда?

— Благодарю, — и, когда Их Величества расселись, остальные смогли последовать их примеру. — Моя простуда почти прошла.

Анна Австрийская, как видела Сильви, была всё ещё хороша собой. Но её бледность, похоже, не была следованием моде, а имела более зловещие причины, и не только в простуде было дело. Когда Сильви помогала ухаживать за больными и умирающими, она часто видела такие лица, но, возможно, придворные ещё не понимали, что это значит. Что-то выедало бывшую регентшу изнутри, и вряд ли это была обычная простуда или даже потеря власти. Сильви украдкой посмотрела на д’Артаньяна, но на его лице была лишь лёгкая озабоченность, и она могла быть не связана с Анной.

— А я сегодня пригласил к столу вашу, возможно, знакомую, — тем временем любезно сообщил Людовик матери. — По крайней мере, её мужа вы должны были знать. Вот, полюбуйтесь: графиня де ла Фер, капитан д’Артаньян представил её мне сегодня.

Пребывавшая в лёгкой апатии королева резко вздрогнула, глядя туда, куда он указывал, а потом недоумённо вскинула брови. Сильви поняла: услышав имя, она ожидала увидеть миледи. Но улыбнулась Анне, наклоняя голову:

— Ваше Величество…

— А, графиня де ла Фер… — незаинтересованно произнесла королева. — Нет, мы не были знакомы, хотя я, конечно же, знала её мужа.

— В таком случае, пусть графиня расскажет о том, чем он занимался эти годы! — воскликнул Людовик. И тут же велел лакею: — Передайте мадемуазель де Лавальер этого винограда, он великолепен.

Луиза вспыхнула от удовольствия, глядя на короля с нескрываемым обожанием, и теперь завистливые шепотки окружили и её. А Сильви с горечью смотрела на девушку, которую знала ещё ребёнком: конечно, теперь у Рауля не было ни единого шанса на счастье с ней. Солнце вышло на небосклон и выжгло их дотла.

— В самом деле, чем занимался граф? — обратилась Анна к Сильви, словно не замечая происходящего.

— Делами графства в основном, — спокойно ответила та. Упоминание Атоса уже не причиняло ей боли. — Фехтованием. Переводами с греческого.

— Что же, он заслужил отдых после таких праведных трудов, — серьёзно кивнула Анна. — И, как понимаю, графство процветает?

— К счастью, да, Ваше Величество.

— Атос был великим человеком, — с улыбкой, полной ностальгии, заметила королева. — Не так ли, капитан?

— Вы безусловно правы, Ваше Величество, — искренне согласился д’Артаньян. — Он оставил след в жизни всех, кто его видел.

Некстати Сильви вспомнила, как миледи вечером снимала ленту с шеи, не заметив, что Сильви ещё не вышла из комнаты. Уродливый шрам поперёк горла со временем стал заметен меньше, но даже и не думал исчезать.

…Сильви ощутила глубокий стыд перед памятью мужа. Та история произошла из-за ошибки, едва ли он был виноват.

И всё-таки этот шрам она тоже забыть не могла.

— В вашей жизни он тоже оставил след, матушка? — поинтересовался Людовик, не замечая того, как она задумалась.

— Да, я тоже ему обязана, — не стала отрицать Анна. — Но, вероятно, молодым людям скучно слушать эти воспоминания о прошлом? Расскажите лучше, сын мой, что за праздник в Фонтебло Вы планируете?

Разговор перешёл на незнакомые Сильви придворные темы, и она была этому только рада. Ещё лучше было бы, перейди он к Раулю, но сама она его упоминать не рискнула, сомневаясь, что сумеет сделать это достаточно изящно. Рисковать же за таким столом не хотелось.

Королева-мать распростилась с Людовиком, не дожидаясь конца завтрака, не дожидаясь даже его середины, и Сильви видела, как её фрейлины торопливо пытались собрать себе на тарелки еды, чтобы взять с собой. Но королева сказала, что устала, и не отпустить её король не мог. Она величественно поднялась на ноги и величественно проследовала по аллее, по которой пришла, и придворные склонялись перед этой женщиной, сумевшей сохранить и передать трон сыну, при котором она регентствовала столько лет.

Сильви заметила, как на аллее появился Арамис, великолепно смотревшийся даже в сутане, и склонился к руке Анны, а она сказала ему что-то с улыбкой, в которой было чуть больше нежности, чем предполагали приличия. Сердце её слегка сжалось, столько в этой картине было печали: будь королева более здорова, она вряд ли себе это позволила бы.

С другой стороны, возможно, никто и не замечал. Ведь Людовик смотрел не на мать, а на её фрейлину, а окружающие следили за этим, ловя каждый нюанс, поскольку от привязанностей короля зависело настоящее, а не прошлое. А настоящее, как они уже выяснили, было важнее всего.

 

К счастью, ни на обед, ни на ужин Сильви не приглашали, и она смогла уехать в середине дня, не привлекая к себе особого внимания. Рауль так и не вернулся, и хотя ей показалось, что она увидела изумрудное платье миледи среди придворных в отдалении, она решила не ждать её и встретиться уже в гостинице.

Может быть, платье было просто похожим, потому что миледи ждала её в комнатах, когда Сильви приехала.

— Прекрасно, я как раз распорядилась насчёт обеда, — вместо приветствия кивнула она Сильви. — А пока что можно отдохнуть и обсудить, насколько полезным оказалось наше утро.

— Действительно, — Сильви с наслаждением устроилась в кресле, потому что после бесконечных прогулок по саду ноги гудели. — Вы не знаете — какие отношения связывают Анну Австрийскую с Арамисом?

Миледи улыбнулась:

— Вижу, на мелочи вы не размениваетесь… Когда-то они были любовниками, и, что забавно, услышала я об этом от покойного короля. Я не узнавала, как сейчас, заранее, но видела их сегодня, как, похоже, и вы. И как, похоже, и вы, тоже подумала о том, что они вернулись к этим ролям. А как вам назревающая война с Англией и Испанией?

Сильви нахмурилась:

— И с Англией, и с Испанией?.. Про Испанию со мной не заговаривали вовсе, но неужели вы считаете, что война будет?

— Обязательно, если не помешают, — миледи стянула перчатки и рассеянно потёрла виски. — Молодой король, молодой двор — им не терпится показать свой боевой пыл, а значит, их легко вовлечь в любой конфликт.

— Потому что они не знают, какие будут последствия, — покачала головой Сильви. — Да, об этом мы говорили.

— Ну, эти последствия всё равно наступают не для них, — усмехнулась миледи. 

— Это правда, - сумрачно согласилась Сильви. — Вы видели графа де Варда? Мне кажется, он снова готов навредить Раулю, даже если не на дуэли.

— Не видела, но он мелкая сошка, не обращайте внимания, - отмахнулась миледи. — Были какие-то интересные темы за королевским завтраком? Я не смогла незаметно подобраться так, чтобы подслушать.

— Нет, в основном мы вспоминали Атоса… — Сильви вздохнула, глядя, как миледи неосознанно касается ленты на шее. — И, знаете, Шарлотта, так странно… Они помнят его этаким идеалом, даже д’Артаньян, а ведь он был обычным человеком, не лишённым своих недостатков. Мне кажется, они совсем его не знали.

Наконец вошли слуги с обедом, и разговор прервался на пару минут, пока они пересаживались к столу, где расставляли приборы. Но потом миледи всё-таки ответила ровным голосом, наливая себе супа:

— Мало кто знал его так, как вы, — Сильви показалось, что она хочет добавить: «И я». Но вместо этого миледи перевела тему: — Давайте до конца поймём, что мы узнали. Арамис — вероятный любовник королевы, но это не такой секрет, мне кажется. Анна Австрийская овдовела много лет назад, а с постом регентши уже рассталась, так что, я думаю, ей только престижно показывать, что она всё ещё для кого-то что-то значит.

— А то, что она больна? — переспросила Сильви, меланхолично перекатывая виноградины по блюдцу и чувствуя, что аппетита как такового нет.

— Вы о недавней простуде? Я слышала, что её обсуждали при дворе, но, как я поняла, ничего серьёзного.

— Это не простуда, — возразила Сильви. — Вы не видели королеву вблизи? Вероятно, она сама всем говорит, что была всего лишь простужена, но там болезнь серьёзнее. Я много в жизни помогала с лечением, даже когда жила в поместье, я знаю, как выглядят люди с тяжёлым недугом. Надо спросить у Констанции — она вовсе училась лекарству. Если она видит Анну хотя бы иногда, она знает больше меня.

Миледи смерила её задумчивым взглядом, постукивая пальцем по столешнице. А потом сказала:

— Если вы правы… то, кажется, я вдруг понимаю, почему было сразу столько нападок на вашего сына и кто за ними стоит. И ваше дело разрешится гораздо быстрее, чем я думала. Действительно, стоило только приехать в Париж!

— Королева-мать? — поразилась Сильви. — Чем ей досадил мой сын?

— Да не она, — нетерпеливо отмахнулась миледи. — Сильви, она бы сделала это гораздо более прямо, и у неё хватило бы других средств для того, чтобы повредить даже одному из дворян короля. Но вы же сами поняли про её отношения с Арамисом. Конечно, это он, кто же ещё.

Сильви показалось, что пол раскололся под её ногами. Она поверила моментально, слепо, безоговорочно, но от нового знания стало трудно дышать, оно сдавило её как тисками. Согнувшись над столом, она глядела на белоснежную скатерть, пока поле её зрения не заслонила изумрудная ткань рукава, а потом миледи взяла её лицо в руки, рассматривая её с беспокойством и даже некоторым испугом.

— Сильви, что с вами? Вас настолько это потрясло? Я не знала, что вы с Арамисом близки…

— Нет, — одними губами вымолвила Сильви. — Нет… но… один из старейших друзей Атоса… он стал невольной причиной смерти Атоса, это я могла понять, но, значит, он пытался намеренно убить меня…

Миледи отрицательно покачала головой:

— Если вас это утешит — я не думаю, что его люди пытались вас именно убить. По крайней мере, не по его приказу. Лично он вам вреда не пытался причинить, а мог бы попробовать, даже зная, что я, скорее всего, в соседней комнате. Я думаю, он нанял их испугать вас и прогнать из Парижа, но достаточно равнодушно отнёсся к тому, как именно они это собираются сделать.

— И всё это ради того, чтобы произвести впечатление на Анну? — горько спросила Сильви. — Вы правда так считаете?

— Ну, не только, — усмехнулась миледи, отпуская её. Кожу Сильви захолодило там, где только что её касались тёплые ладони. — Я считаю, что ещё он хочет приблизиться к королю. А это будет довольно просто, если Анна укажет сыну на него, как на человека, который уже оказал ему услугу. Но ещё я считаю, что мы можем всё решить, просто поговорив с Анной. И она будет только рада оставить вас с вашим сыном в покое, если напомнить ей, какая у Арамиса тайна.

Вот теперь Сильви вздрогнула. И пристально посмотрела на миледи:

— Она знает?.. И, главное, вы знаете?

— Конечно, она знает, — с лёгким недоумением сказала миледи. — Она никогда не была глупа, поверьте мне как человеку, убивавшему по её приказу. Ну а такое и более глупая женщина знала бы. Что до меня — я тщательно собираю тайны, которые потом могут помочь защититься от тех, кто меня нанимали. Вот, похоже, и пришла пора использовать одну из них. Но вам уже лучше?

— Да, спасибо, — действительно, за разговором Сильви стало легче дышать. Миледи коротко улыбнулась, явно не вполне ей веря, и ненадолго сжала её пальцы.

— Поешьте, — сказала она. — Я вижу, вы устали после утра во дворе. А потом мы сядем писать письма, и я уйду сделать кое-какие приготовления. Попробуете узнать у мадам д’Артаньян что-то о королеве? Если она подтвердит её болезнь , то останется только попросить у той аудиенцию, и на ней, я думаю, всё решится. Вы сможете уехать в Блуа, ну а я — вернусь обратно в Англию.

Сильви сморгнула:

— Как быстро у вас всё получается…

— Это, в конце концов, профессия, которой я занималась почти всю жизнь, — миледи снова уселась в своё кресло. — И это далеко не самое сложное дело, которое я распутывала.

В её словах не было самодовольства, одна только констатация факта. Сильви снова испытала благодарность, что эта женщина откликнулась на её просьбу, даже если по неизвестным ей причинам.

И как жаль, что она так быстро уедет… Хотя вряд ли во Франции её держит что-то, помимо не всегда приятных воспоминаний.

Они закончили обед в молчании.

 

Наутро вместо ответа от Констанции на письмо явилась сама Констанция. Вид у неё был мрачный, и, не отвечая на приветствие Сильви, она сразу начала:

— Кто из вас успел заметить состояние Анны и кому об этом сказал?

— Я заметила, — ответила Сильви. — И говорила только Шарлотте.

Констанция подарила миледи колючий взгляд и заметила, обращаясь к Сильви:

— Признаться, я была бы больше рада, не доверяй ты так «Шарлотте», — она нарочно подчеркнула имя. — По-моему, у неё и так достаточно оружия на руках.

— Столько, сколько надо, — пожала плечами миледи. — И, мадам д'Артаньян, я не собираюсь воспользоваться именно этим ни для чего, кроме того, чтобы оградить от вреда вашу же подругу.

— Хотелось бы знать наверняка, что так и будет, — но Констанция немного отступилась, Сильви это видела. — Но что уж, теперь поздно скрывать: вы правы. Анна больна. И лечу её не только я, хотя мне стоило большого труда упросить её позвать мне кого-то ещё. Я, может, и училась, но не хочу, чтобы она пострадала из-за того, что я училась недостаточно. К счастью, она согласилась, чтобы я рассказала Арамису, и он немедленно нашёл замечательных врачей. Я даже не знала, что такие существуют. Но всё это — тайна, поймите. Королева не хочет, чтобы о её состоянии знали до последнего.

— Замечательные врачи, но не настолько, чтобы женщина с некоторым опытом помощи больным не увидела в первую же встречу? — миледи приподняла брови.

Констанция сердито всплеснула руками:

— Да поймите, Господи Иисусе!.. Она умирает. Это случится не завтра, не через месяц, и, если лекарства продолжат оказывать своё действие, не в этом году, но скоро. Она не прожила бы столько, если бы не врачи Арамиса. Что вы воду мутите? Правда хотите, чтобы об этом завтра весь Париж знал?

Сильви выдохнула, поднося ладонь ко рту. Она, конечно, подозревала что-то подобное, но теперь, когда Констанция озвучила её опасения вслух…

— Мадам д'Артаньян, у меня есть основания полагать, что из-за состояния Анны и появились неприятности в жизни Сильви, — осторожно подбирая слова, заговорила миледи. — Поэтому я благодарна вам за то, что вы сказали. И ещё больше буду благодарна, если вы не станете пока упоминать о нашей беседе ни вашему мужу, ни, например, Арамису.

Констанция не была глупа и достаточно повидала в своей жизни интриг и заговоров. Её брови взлетели:

— Почему именно Арамису?

— Он может передать Анне, — качнула головой миледи.

— Неправда, — припечатала её Констанция. — Анну вы вообще не упомянули, а ей ведь могу сказать и я. Сильви, ты тоже станешь мне лгать?

Сильви не собиралась этого делать с самого начала.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Миледи подозревает, что Арамис в этом замешан. Мне не хочется верить, но я не исключаю, что всё так и есть.

Констанция, побледнев, оперлась на спинку кресла.

— Ты сама так думаешь? Или миледи Винтер тебя убедила? — спросила она.

Сильви выдержала её пытливый взгляд и ответила:

— У меня есть основания так думать, к сожалению.

Миледи теперь тоже задумчиво её изучала, Сильви видела это краем глаза, но не вмешивалась. Констанция с силой потёрла лицо и наконец решительно кивнула:

— Я дам вам два дня. Я не люблю скрывать что-то от мужа, но пока что это сделаю. Вы споро взялись за дело, двух дней вам должно хватить. Но я надеюсь, что вы обе ошибаетесь. И если поймёте это — постарайтесь окончить дело так, чтобы никого не рассорить. Даже не потому, что сильные мира сего могут испортить вам жизнь. А потому, что мы говорим о дружбе, которая выдержала не один десяток лет. Даже если Портоса не вытащишь из поместья, даже если Арамис постоянно занят делами церкви, а д'Артаньян — службой, они всё ещё друзья, помните об этом, пожалуйста.

— Я помню и о дружбе, и о любви, — сказала ей миледи. — И я много раз видела, как они становятся самым опасным оружием в мире. Но хорошо, даю вам слово, что буду осторожна. Полагаю, от Сильви вам клятв не требуется.

Констанция улыбнулась уголками губ и покачала головой:

— Сильви добрее вас.

— Шарлотта не жестока, — возразила Сильви. — …Не больше необходимого, пожалуй.

— Я жестока, — смеясь, ответила ей миледи. — Но приятно, что кто-то ещё в меня верит.

— Будем надеяться, что не напрасно, — мрачно закончила Констанция.

Письмо с просьбой об аудиенции Сильви отправила королеве ещё накануне, так что теперь оставалось только ждать. Воспользовавшись этим, Сильви навестила Рошель, решив не забывать и о других дружбах, продлившихся не один десяток лет. Типография процветала, и ни в каких заговорах её хозяйка не участвовала, так что они прекрасно провели время, делясь рассказами о жизни в столице и провинции и почти не вспоминая недоброго прошлого.

Сильви немного беспокоилась, не придут ли за ней следом её неприятности. Но всё было тихо, и после того, как встретил их Париж, это настораживало и даже пугало.

Когда из гостиницы принесли записку, в которой миледи просила вернуться по возможности скорее, то Сильви даже вздохнула с облегчением. Она была рада увидеться с Рошель, но чаще, чем хотелось бы, её мысли возвращались к делам, и она молилась про себя, чтобы всё наконец закончилось. Распрощавшись, она поехала обратно — и застала миледи в окружении портных.

— Королева согласилась вас принять, — глаза миледи лихорадочно блестели. — Завтра днём. Времени немного, так что предлагаю менять костюм не полностью, но вы предстанете перед ней в подобающем виде.

— А вы в чём пойдёте? — поинтересовалась Сильви, устраиваясь в кресле. — Потому что вы же не останетесь в стороне?

— Моё изумрудное платье всё ещё подойдёт, — небрежно отмахнулась миледи. — К тому же я всё равно накину мантилью, чтобы по крайней мере на первых порах меня приняли за вашу служанку. Иначе, боюсь, могут и не пустить.

— Значит, всё это ради меня? — улыбнулась Сильви, наблюдая суматоху с отрезами белой с серебром ткани и эскизами. — Не стоило, Шарлотта.

— Ну уж нет, — решительно возразила та. — Я вам не позволю появиться в образе бедной просительницы. Вы идёте получать то, что ваше по праву.

Сильви откровенно рассмеялась:

— Вы так милы! Видели бы вас все, кто вас боится. Больше они меня бы о вас не предупреждали.

— У них есть причины бояться, у вас — причины не бояться, — усмехнулась миледи. — Но вставайте-ка с кресла, вам нужна примерка.

— Она, по-моему, нужна скорее вам, — но Сильви всё-таки встала. — Надеюсь, это последний раз, когда я так бесполезно трачу деньги.

— Может быть, хотя бы в ближайшее время, — успокоила её миледи. — Ну же, ну, — она помогла Сильви снять плащ. — Давайте приступим…

 

Иронично, но на следующий день Сильви даже не думала о том, насколько идёт ей новое платье, а придворных в этот ранний час они на своём пути почти не встретили. К королеве их проводили беспрепятственно, совсем не глядя, кажется, на миледи, хотя она тщательно следила, чтобы из-под капюшона не стало видно её лицо.

Анна Австрийская ждала их у себя в кабинете. И, когда за гостьями закрыли дверь, рассеянно махнула рукой, не вставая с места у секретера.

— Графиня де ла Фер. Полагаю, я знаю вашу спутницу?.. — Миледи опустила капюшон, и Анна, не удивившись, кивнула. — Да, я так и подумала… Что за дела привели вас обеих сюда? Сомневаюсь, что просто желание засвидетельствовать мне своё почтение.

— Ваше Величество, — Сильви присела в глубоком реверансе. — Я прошу у вас защиты для моего сына.

— Вот как? — недоумённо посмотрела королева. — Виконт де Бражелон, если не ошибаюсь? Ему что-то угрожает?

— Последнее время — да, — Сильви осторожно посмотрела на неё, но на лице Анны по-прежнему не отражалось ничего, кроме недоумения.

Может быть, это была игра. Может быть, она и в самом деле ничего не знала и даже не подозревала. В любом случае, сейчас следовало выбирать слова.

— В последнее время — с тех пор, как ваш любовник решил облегчить жизнь вашего сына и устранить его соперника в любви, — вдруг резко высказалась миледи, в упор глядя на королеву. — А когда графиня де ла Фер рискнула приехать в Париж, чтобы дознаться правды, организовал нападение и на неё тоже. Признаться, Ваше Величество, даже я нахожу это поведение недостойным.

— Что?! — королева резко вскинула голову, белея от гнева. Сильви на секунду прикрыла глаза, выдыхая и сама стараясь не сказать что-то… не очень куртуазное. — Как вы смеете, миледи Винтер?!

— Я смею потому, что никогда не любила, как короли и аристократы ломают жизни тех, кого посчитали ниже себя, — миледи поджала губы. — Арамис потакает увлечению Людовика мадемуазель де Лавальер ради своей собственной выгоды, а страдают совершенно ни в чём не повинный юноша и его мать.

Анна Австрийская поднялась на ноги, комкая в руке платок, и сердито проговорила:

— Графиня де ла Фер, я дала вам аудиенцию из уважения к тому, что вы и Атос когда-то сделали для моего сына. Не заставляйте меня пожалеть о моём великодушии. И не стоит просить у меня защиты, если в ответ вы приводите ко мне эту… женщину, которая только и может, что оскорблять других.

Миледи посмотрела на неё, явно просчитывая в голове, насколько далеко может зайти… и отступила.

— Я прошу у вас прощения, Ваше Величество, — смиренно сказала она. — Графиня не знала, что я вмешаюсь, ответственность тут полностью на мне.

— И вы её понесёте, не сомневайтесь, — кивнула всё ещё гневающаяся королева. — Что вы себе вообразили, миледи Винтер? Что ваша работа на меня сделает вас неподвластной законам Франции? Я думаю, Бастилия встречала людей и за меньшие поклёпы, чем ваш.

Сильви почти что упала к её ногам:

— Ваше Величество, прошу вас, не судите миледи Винтер так строго. Она пришла мне на помощь, когда я боялась за сына, и до сих пор старается нас защитить. Вы тоже мать — вы понимаете, как многое это значит.

Выражение лица Анны немного смягчилось.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, я рада слышать, что моя бывшая наёмная убийца способна питать привязанность к кому-то, помимо себя, — заметила она. — Но, клянусь Небом, это не извиняет того, что она даже для такой цели пытается оклеветать Арамиса.

Молчавшая до этого момента миледи уже гораздо более почтительно заговорила вновь:

— Я снова прошу у вас прощения, Ваше Величество… но у меня есть доказательства. Признание, подписанное человеком, которого Арамис нанял для нападения на графиню де ла Фер. Письмо молодого герцога Бэкингема, где он раскаивается в том, что оказал Арамису услугу и вызвал виконта де Бражелона на дуэль якобы за непочтение к английскому королю. Я понимаю, что вы не хотели знать, каким образом Арамис устраивает счастье Людовика… но реальность именно такова.

Анна с неожиданной силой схватила миледи за руку, притягивая к себе и заглядывая в глаза. Её губы скривились:

— Когда-то вы поселили раздор между мной и моим супругом, миледи Винтер. Теперь вы пытаетесь сделать то же в отношении Арамиса?

Миледи не отвела взгляд:

— Я не мечтаю даже диктовать вам, какие чувства испытывать к Арамису, Ваше Величество. Но он послушает вас, если вы попросите оградить от вреда графиню де ла Фер и её сына. А большего мне и не надо.

Королева её отпустила.

— С чего ему вообще причинять им вред! — эмоционально воскликнула она, почти падая в кресло. — Графиня, разве ваш муж не был его лучшим другом?

— Был, — ответила Сильви. — Но…

В этот момент бесшумно открылась потайная панель, и их глазам предстал тот самый человек, о котором они говорили: Арамис.

— Конечно, был, — произнёс он с невозмутимым видом, какой бывает у тех, кто подслушивал разговор с самого начала. — И скорблю о нём до сих пор. А вам, миледи, стоило бы стыдиться того, что вы пытаетесь бросить тень на эту дружбу. И, к тому же, расстраиваете королеву, — он встал на одно колено подле Анны с таким изяществом, словно носил латы, а не рясу. И в словах его, когда он заговорил, звучало неподдельное чувство: — Ваше Величество, как вы себя чувствуете? Я пришёл, потому что хотел помочь разобраться со всем этим недоразумением, но только кивните, и я велю прогнать этих женщин и позвать докторов.

Анна заколебалась, на него глядя, и Сильви поняла, что сейчас их аудиенция и завершится.

— Шарлотта собрала доказательства… — напомнила она, но Арамис только отмахнулся:

— Подделала, моя милая, подделала.

— У меня есть свидетели, — нахмурилась миледи.

— Которых вы запугали? — с иронией посмотрел на неё он. — Под угрозой смерти чего только не скажешь…

Сильви не отрывала от него взгляда, словно пыталась увидеть человека, которого когда-то полушутя поцеловала в мушкетёрских казармах, но не могла.

— Арамис, что ты пытаешься сказать? — спросила она. — Что всё это просто совпадение?

— А что пытаешься сказать ты? — почти пронзил её взглядом он. — Что я — холодный, бесчувственный интриган, который ради милости короля способен подвергнуть опасности вдову моего старого друга и её сына?

Анна сжала его руку:

— Вы не холодны и не бесчувственны, Арамис. В это меня никогда не заставят поверить.

Он повернулся к ней с благодарной и нежной улыбкой на устах.

— По отношению к вам — да, — усмехнулась миледи, позабывшая, похоже, про угрозу Бастилией. — Все мои сомнения развеиваются, когда я гляжу на вас двоих. Но, Ваше Величество, вы не думали, что именно поэтому этот человек пойдёт на многое, чтобы успокоить вашу душу, чтобы доставить радость королю? Особенно — когда таким образом он может защитить свою тайну.

Сильви со свистом втянула в себя воздух. Значит, они всё-таки собирались сказать это вслух…

— Тайну? — нахмурилась Анна Австрийская.

— Тайну? — насмешливо приподнял бровь Арамис.

— Да, тайну, — кивнула миледи. — Которую не полагалось знать графине де ла Фер и которая именно сейчас слишком опасна в её руках, чтобы об этом забывать. Но я тоже её узнала, потому что, поверьте, у меня достаточно источников информации. Так что, Арамис, не стоит больше угрожать графине, ведь уже не только она знает, что вы…

— Генерал ордена иезуитов, — не выдержав, закончила Сильви.

— …настоящий отец короля, — тоже закончила миледи и изумлённо повернулась к ней. — Что?

— Что?! — выпрямляясь в кресле, спросила королева.

— Вы не знали? — удивилась Сильви, обращаясь к миледи. — Я думала… постойте, Людовик XIV — сын Арамиса?!

— Сколько тайн собралось в этой комнате… — пробормотала миледи, снова переводя взгляд на того, о ком они говорили.

Арамис же смотрел только на Сильви, то улыбаясь, то кусая губы.

— Ты всё-таки подслушивала нас с Атосом, — обвинил её он, поднимаясь на ноги и отпуская руку Анны. — Я не хотел об этом думать, потому что устав диктует соблюдения секретности любой ценой, но ты всё-таки подслушивала.

— Я не собиралась никому рассказывать, — сказала она, не склоняясь перед гневом и на его лице. — Даже когда ты говорил Атосу, что теперь-то можешь перевернуть политику Европы так, как тебе будет угодно, и убеждал его помочь повлиять на Людовика. Но потом… Арамис, ты в самом деле решил убить меня, чтобы я не помешала?

Он на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Как ты можешь такое думать, — с искренней болью промолвил он. — Эта женщина отравила твою душу…

— Арамис, — мягко нажала Сильви.

— Я всего-то хотел тебя напугать, чтобы ты уехала из Парижа…

Во внезапно наступившей тишине рассмеялась миледи.

— Так они были правы, — Анна встала, опираясь на спинку кресла. — Они были правы! Как вы могли, Арамис? Что вы задумали? Использовать меня, чтобы подобраться к Людовику и сделать его своей марионеткой? Так, генерал? Вы хотели сделать марионеткой нашего сына?

Он широко развёл руки, словно раскрывая ей объятия:

— Ваше Величество! Анна! Нет! Я не хотел омрачать ваши… дни…

— Мои последние дни, — зло скривила губы Анна.

— Ваши дни, которых у вас будет ещё много, — упрямо возразил Арамис. — Я хотел, чтобы вы видели, что Людовик счастлив, и ему всё удаётся. Пара неудачных эпизодов при дворе и на улице — и виконт де Бражелон просто удалился бы в Блуа, не становясь больше преградой между Людовиком и Луизой де Лавальер. Пара моих советов и удачно подкинутых писем — и никто бы не сравнился с Людовиком в искусстве политики.

— Арамис, — горестно вздохнула Сильви.

— Атос мог быть в этом вместе со мной! — повернулся он к ней. — Неужели ты думаешь, что нам никогда не приходилось раньше влиять на судьбы сильных мира сего? Теперь мы стали ими сами, теперь влияния у нас больше! Мы могли сделать так, чтобы наши враги перегрызли друг другу глотку, и война больше никогда бы не коснулась границ Франции! Атос был слеп, когда говорил, что мы не вправе прибегать к таким ухищрениям.

Миледи текучим движением встала между ним и Сильви.

— Я могу согласиться с вами в том, что Атос был слеп, — заметила она. — Если не в этом, так во многом другом. Но ваши «пара неудачных эпизодов» едва не стоили жизни Сильви и её сыну. Неужели вам настолько безразлична их судьба?

Арамис сделал неопределённый жест:

— Ничего страшного не произошло бы…

— Значит, безразлична, — заключила миледи. — Знаете, в этом я была уверена с момента, как подумала на вас: вы действительно не чувствуете, как причиняете вред, а потому его не соизмеряете. Я даже припомнила одну старую историю и докопалась до её сути, пока была в Париже. Историю Адель Биссет, которая была любовницей Ришельё в то время, как я ему служила. Её убили за роман с вами, и сколько времени вам потребовалось, чтобы вообще понять, что она мертва, чтобы призадуматься, почему она исчезла? Я стала узнавать дальше — и это оказалась не последняя такая история. Вы едва ли считаетесь с чувствами тех, кого не считаете для себя важным, ваше преосвященство.

Он усмехнулся:

— Никогда бы не поверил, что услышу такую отповедь от миледи Винтер…

— Может быть, именно потому, что я вас понимаю, я её и говорю, — тоже усмехнулась она. — Как вы хотите, чтобы это окончилось? Предупреждаю, со мной только копии доказательств. Оригиналы хранятся у надёжных людей.

Арамис провёл рукой по глазам и снова повернулся к королеве:

— Анна… простите, я не хотел, чтобы до этого дошло. Что мне сделать, чтобы вы меня простили?

Она устало покачала головой:

— А без моего прощения вы не сделаете ничего?

— Сделаю, — без колебаний сказал он. — Я шёл сюда затем, чтобы сказать: я позаботился о том, чтобы больше ничего не случалось ни с виконтом де Бражелоном, ни с графиней де ла Фер. Людовику придётся самому решать, как он хочет поступить с женихом девушки, которую любит, но всё-таки я бы хотел помочь ему советом до того, как он объявит войну Англии и Испании.

— Кто со мной говорит? — горько спросила Анна. — Арамис или генерал иезуитов?

Он помолчал. А когда заговорил, остро взглянул на Сильви:

— А вот эту тайну я бы предпочёл от вас сохранить. Но вы ведь меня знаете. Разве я не помогал вам переписываться с вашим братом, королём Испании, даже предавая этим мою присягу? Я хотел мира тогда и хочу его сейчас. Просто теперь у меня стало больше возможностей это устроить.

— А нас ты заставишь молчать? — спросила Сильви. — Какой ценой? — Она побледнела, вдруг поняв, что со вчера не видела сына. — Боже мой… Рауль?!

Арамис скривился, точно от боли:

— Сильви, что ты… Я же сказал: ему больше ничего не грозит. Если хочешь знать, он как раз ожидает в приёмной, в компании одного из верных мне дворян.

Сильви переглянулась с миледи — и заспешила к выходу из покоев королевы, спеша удостовериться, что Арамис говорит правду.

 

Рауль действительно стоял снаружи. К сожалению, дворянином, о котором упомянул Арамис, оказался граф де Вард, и сейчас между юношами шла негромкая, но ожесточённая ссора.

— К тому же неизвестно ещё, в насколько законном браке рождён виконт де Бражелон, — усмехнулся в лицо Раулю де Вард в тот момент, когда открылись двери, и к ним вышли миледи и Сильви. — Зато известно, что его отец послужил источником многих несчастий женщины, которую любил мой отец.

— Позвольте вмешаться в вашу беседу… — раздался за их спинами размеренный женский голос, и оба юноши повернулись на звук. — О какой именно женщине вы говорите? — спросила миледи, с любопытством разглядывая де Варда.

Тот подбоченился:

— О своей первой жене, которую граф де ла Фер пытался убить, потом преследовал долгие годы, а когда не смог извести, то подобрал какую-то женщину и выдал её за свою жену!

Рауль побагровел, и было с чего. Но миледи сжала его руку, готовую вытащить шпагу, и покачала головой, а потом сказала де Варду:

— А, значит, я поняла вас правильно. Что же, мои слова вас и обрадуют, и огорчат: граф де ла Фер, может быть, и не был ангелом во плоти, но та женщина давно умерла. По совершенно естественным причинам. И, разумеется, задолго до брака графа с его второй супругой. Но если бы она вдруг оказалась жива, — миледи нехорошо усмехнулась, — она, возможно, была бы несчастлива, что её историю пытаются использовать как предлог для сведения мелочных счётов. Вы ведь сын прежнего графа де Варда, не так ли? Я его помню. Умом вы пошли не в него.

Молодой дворянин изумлённо глядел на неё, хватая ртом воздух. А потом вдруг на его лице мелькнуло узнавание, и он побледнел и приобрёл нерешительный вид, словно не знал, что делать дальше.

Миледи определила это за него.

— Бегите отсюда, вы пока своему хозяину не нужны, — она махнула рукой на дверь, выходящую в сад. — И умерьте кровожадность, иначе долго не проживёте. Особенно раз она, похоже, не слишком угодна планам того, кому вы служите.

Пока де Вард следовал её приказу, из покоев вышли Арамис и Анна Австрийская, опиравшаяся на его руку.

— Ты, верно, совсем считаешь меня чудовищем, Сильви, — тихо заметил первый, глядя на сцену перед ними. — Но я тоже пытался оградить тех, кто мне дороги.

— Самое страшное, что я тебе верю, — кивнула она без улыбки. — Но вряд ли смогу скоро простить. Извините, Ваше Величество.

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, — королева вздохнула, но руку Арамиса не отпустила. — И я обещаю вам… даже если Арамис не захочет сдержать своих обещаний, я прослежу за ними, пока буду в силах. В конце концов, мой сын много лет рассказывал, как ему в детстве приснилось, как его спасают от опасности высокий статный дворянин и красивая женщина с тёмной кожей. Я отблагодарю вас за добро, которым вам обязана. — Она немного повысила голос: — Миледи Винтер. Из-за этой благодарности я не стану пенять и вам на вашу дерзость. Но не испытывайте больше моего терпения.

— Ваше Величество, — присела в реверансе миледи, благоразумно ограничиваясь только этими словами.

— Идите, — отпустила их Анна Австрийская. — Вы дали мне сегодня много пищи для размышлений.

Сильви подхватила сына под руку, и они втроём покинули наконец покои королевы. Рауль недоумённо оглядывался, не понимая, что произошло, но позволял себя вести.

Больше всего на свете Сильви хотелось сейчас уехать с ним в Блуа и не возвращаться.

 

Уважая молчание женщин, которых сопровождал, Рауль де Бражелон не задавал вопросов до самого момента, когда их карета прибыла к гостинице, и он спрыгнул с коня, чтобы передать поводья в руки конюха.

— Матушка, — негромко заговорил он, когда они поднимались по лестнице. — Вы стали участницей какого-то заговора?

Сильви невесело рассмеялась:

— Скорее невольной свидетельницей, Рауль. Но теперь всё кончено, и ты можешь поблагодарить за это Шарлотту, которая оказала нам с тобой огромную услугу.

Миледи насмешливо кивнула смотревшему на неё юноше, и он спросил, явно страшась ответа:

— Кто вы, миледи Винтер?

— Друг семьи, — с иронией сказала она, распахивая перед ними двери их комнат. — Но это не важно. Важнее то, что ваш покой действительно больше не потревожат.

— Это значит, что мы с Луизой наконец сможем пожениться? — радостно спросил он. — Мы всё откладывали и откладывали, сначала из-за траура, потом из-за этих неприятностей в последнее время! К тому же меня посылали с посольством в Англию…

Сильви с неловкостью посмотрела на сына и постаралась как можно мягче сказать:

— Рауль… я видела Луизу. Мне не кажется, что она тебя любит.

Рауль посмотрел на неё, широко раскрыв глаза, но не поверить ей не мог.

— Значит, моя жизнь кончена, — произнёс он с отчаянием. — Она вся была в Луизе, и если она меня не любит, то остальное уже не важно… Возможно, мне стоит присоединиться к походу герцога Бофора в Африку, он меня звал, а здесь мне всё равно больше нечего делать. И, если Господь будет милостив, обратно я не вернусь.

Миледи выдохнула, скорее всего, проглатывая слова, которые пришли ей на ум первыми. И сказала уже те, что были более тщательно взвешены:

— Послушайте моего совета, Рауль: не спешите разбрасываться своей жизнью во имя любви. Чего вы надеетесь добиться, слёз на лице вашей Луизы, когда она услышит о вашей смерти? Не знаю, проронит ли она их, но даже если и проронит — вы что, настолько эгоистичны, чтобы не понимать, что своим поступком причините огромное горе собственной матери, да ещё и говорите ей об этом в лицо? А мне не кажется, что она хоть раз сделала вам что-то настолько плохое, чтобы это заслужить.

Рауль уставился на неё, широко раскрывая глаза:

— Что вы, миледи Винтер… я вовсе не думал…

— Это я поняла, — сухо сказала она. — Поэтому решила подумать за вас. Стыдитесь, Рауль: всё то, что причиняет вам такую боль, было порождено равнодушием к людям одного человека, а вы хотите ему уподобиться. Право слово, ваша мать должна была воспитать вас лучше.

— Шарлотта, оставьте, — твёрдо попросила её Сильви.

Миледи смерила её взглядом и кивнула:

— Умолкаю.

Рауль смотрел на них обеих в растерянности. Потом сказал, подходя ближе к Сильви:

— Я… мне надо подумать. Простите, матушка, я не хотел вас обижать. Обещаю прибыть к вам завтра и поговорить с вами, но сегодня… отпустите меня, пожалуйста.

— Иди, — вздохнула она, приподнимаясь на цыпочках и целуя его в лоб. — Я верю, что ты не станешь делать глупостей. Иди и возвращайся завтра.

Рауль де Бражелон поклонился и вышел.

 

— Итак, — сказала Сильви, когда они с миледи остались одни. — Осталось решить с вами. Перво-наперво: я искренне благодарна вам, Шарлотта.

— По вашему тону так не скажешь, — усмехнулась миледи, отходя к столу и наливая себе в бокал воды из стоявшего там графина.

— Я благодарна, — повторила Сильви, глядя, как миледи принюхивается, проверяя воду на яд, прежде чем выпить. — Но теперь давайте начистоту: почему вы помогли?

— У меня не было корыстных причин…

— Не увиливайте больше от ответа, пожалуйста.

Миледи поставила бокал на стол и скрестила руки на груди:

— Сильви, всё проще, чем кажется. Я хотела вам помочь, потому что за последние пятнадцать лет жизни пришла к выводу, что нельзя, чтобы прошлое всегда диктовало мне мои поступки. Я была недобра к вам при первой встрече, потому что мне казалось, что из-за вас я потеряла мужчину, которого на самом деле потеряла за много лет до того. Я видела, как вас волокут и секут, и не помешала, потому что не знала, а стоит ли вмешиваться. С годами я пришла к выводу, что стоило. И вот теперь я могла вмешаться — и сделала это.

Сильви удивлённо посмотрела на неё. Слова миледи обезоруживали искренностью, но…

— Но это ещё не всё?

— Если я договорю, вы будете меня ненавидеть, — улыбнулась миледи. — Мне бы этого не хотелось.

Сильви подошла к ней ближе, беря за руку:

— Но договорить придётся.

— Вы скажете, что я просто ревновала Атоса…

— Вы ревновали, это мы обе знаем, — кивнула Сильви. — Что ещё?

Миледи вздохнула, не отводя взгляда.

— Атос всё же был не самым хорошим человеком, — сказала она. — Конечно, мне ли говорить… И всё-таки меня он любил, пока считал воплощением ангельской невинности. Скажи я сразу о своём прошлом воровки, мы бы не поженились. Глядя на вас, я думала, что он немного изменил свои взгляды… но вы тоже были воплощением ангельской невинности. В вашем случае образ был гораздо ближе к истине, но я опасалась, что, оставшись без человека, который защищал вас половину вашей жизни, вы можете пропасть. — Она изогнула бровь: — А сейчас вы меня прогоните?

Сильви покачала головой, всё ещё не отпуская её руки, и немного устало ответила:

— Я не настолько наивна, как вы считаете. И Атос был… сложным человеком. Я от него видела только добро, но он был способен не только на него. Я говорила вам, что его не идеализирую. А сейчас вы сбежите сами?

— Почему? — негромко поинтересовалась миледи.

Глядя на их переплетённые пальцы, Сильви сказала:

— Потому что, мне кажется, нам обоим хочется сделать что-то, что совсем не подобает двум почтенным вдовам с почти что взрослыми сыновьями…

— Мой сын достаточно взрослый! — возразила миледи. — Видите, даже письмо Бэкингема для меня выкрал. Это вашему не помешает набраться опыта…

— Это всё, что вы мне хотите сказать, Шарлотта? — смеясь, перебила её Сильви.

— Нет, — миледи пристально взглянула на неё и больше не отпускала её взгляда. — Я хочу сказать, что уж кем-кем, а почтенной вдовой я никогда не была и не собираюсь. И вам тоже не советую. Очень скучная жизнь.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласилась Сильви. — И как мне её избежать? Можете назвать метод, который бы не включал оскорбления королев, потому что, право слово, вот без этого точно можно было обойтись?

— Я знаю несколько других, — миледи сжала её руку сильнее. — Но убийства на заказ вам, наверное, не подойдут. Шпионаж — может быть, но сперва придётся поучиться, без подготовки это слишком опасно. Или ещё…

— Или ещё?..

— Вот это, возможно, — прошептала миледи, целуя подставленные губы. — Хотя, может статься, шпионаж всё-таки безопаснее.

— Ничего, — тоже прошептала Сильви, целуя её в ответ. — Как и шпионажу, этому тоже можно поучиться.

— Безопаснее от этого не станет…

— Мы не узнаем этого точно, пока не попробуем…

На Париж спускались сумерки, и в комнате, в которой так и не зажгли свечи, тени становились всё гуще.

Две женщины, стоявшие напротив окна и так не отпустившие рук друг друга, не видели в этом большой беды.


End file.
